proximas generaciones
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Los siete arcobalenos han sido desididos inmediatamente luego de la misteriosa muerte que rodea a Vindice, los antiguos arcobalenos han tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer ellos mismos de tutores, los Vongola han decidido apoyar a Kawahira hasta que se encuentre otro metodo de suplantación, y la onceava generación Vongola tendrá un rol fundamental en esto. Varios Oc's
1. fichas

Bueno, aqui les voy a dejar la ficha para que puedan reyenarlas, espero recibir sus fichas

* * *

Nombre: Yoharu Kitsers

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 7 de Diciembre

Pais natal: Japon

Apariencia: tiene el pelo color anaranjado hasta los hombros, sus ojos son celestes, su piel es un poquito bronceada, por la edad que tiene, no esta muy desarrollada, en más, mide 1.53

Personalidad: es alguien amable, respetuosa, educada, sensible, firme con sus desiciones, no le gusta pelear, es reservada y un tanto tímida, además que nunca dañaría a nadie que estuviera cerca de ella

Pacificador: cielo

Animal acompañante: un pequeño zorrito llamado Foxy

Historia: cuando era pequeña, su padre abandona a su madre y a ella, dejándolas solas en donde vivían, a lo que su mamá deside comenzar a trabajar para poder mantener a ambas, siempre fue calmada, alegre y sociable, a partir de los 7 años, comienza a tener sueños extraños, fragmentos en donde veía una gran habitación de roca con personas formando un círculo (los Vindice) que protegías las siete máquinas de reemplazo de arcobaleno, pero ese sueño siempre terminaba en lo mismo, un salto de escena, unos segundos de oscuridad y después todo aquel cuarto lleno de cadáberes y sangre por todas partes, con el paso del tiempo, ella aprendió a aceptar aquel sueño y se le volvió un "sueño diario" hasta el fallecimiento de su madre a la edad de 13 años, en aquella muerte, ella creyó ver gente que se escondía entre los arboles observando el entierro, pero deside ignorarlo, a los 16 años, iba caminando junto con unas compañeras de curso, y se le viene unas escenas a la cabeza, en aquel momento veía aquella pesadilla, pero luego de eso, ve a dos hombres hablando seriamente sobre el regreso de los arcobaleno, ella no lo comprendió, sus compañeras preocupada por ella, una vez sale de aquel "trance" momentaneo, les dice que no hay nada de que preocuparse, que se encuentra bien, una semana luego de aquella "visión" como lo denominó ella iba de regreso a su casa con sus compañeras, siente como si alguien la estuviera observando y escucha susurros, se detiene en seco y comienza a observar a todos lados, a lo que ve una sombra en un callejón y deside ir donde ella, pero cuando llega no hay nadie, y en el suelo se encuentra una carta, o más bien un pedazo de hoja doblada en tres, con el sello de cera con el símbolo de un chupón, deside guardarse la carta en el bolsillo desu chaqyeta y continuar sy camino a casa, una vez llega ahí, encuentra a un hombre con traje decolores negro y naranjo, el cual estaba acostado en un sillón del living, a lo que se sorprende, al acercarsele para verlo, siente una extraña sensación, que hace que de un par de pasos hacia atrás, y en ese preciso instante ese hombre trata de agarrarle el brazo para disminuirle el movimiento, pero se sorprende el que lo haya esquivado, así que decide hacerle una invitación, que fuera con él a Namimori para poder enseñarle a controlar su "don" o podría morir, ella acepta y se va a aprender con él a Namimori

Habilidad/Don especial: puede ver fragmentos de eventos futuros

Aquí la ficha a rellenar para arcobalenos

Nombre:

Edad:

Cumpleaños

País natal:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pasificador:

Animal acompañante:

Hitstoria:

Habilidad/Don especial:

Ficha para los guardianes / miembros de otras familias:

Nombre:

Edad:

Cumpleaños:

Nacionalidad:

Tipo de llama:

Caja-arma:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Padres:

Historia:

Extra:

-ya está tomado el arcobaleno del cielo

-ya esta tomado el cielo de Vongola, en pocas palabras, Tsuna no esta disponible

-ya esta tomado la tormenta de Vongola, así que Gokudera tambien esta tomado

-puse únicamente la ficha del arcobaleno para mostrarles como ponerlo, además que al principio no serán maldecidos en unos cuantos capítulos más adelante, así que ustedes agreguen un extra a la ficha de arcobalenos, colocando la reacción que hayan tenido al ser maldecidos o como esto cambió sus vidas

-Reborn esta ocupado como tutor, y no me pregunten de quien, si ya es un tanto obvio de quien es, pero él irá juntando a los 7 mas poderosos y repartiendolos entre tutores, así que coloquen que maestro quieren tener


	2. información (4)

Arcobalenos:

Cielo: Yohaku Kitsers

Tormenta: Ezio Krum

Sol: Miu Kisaragi

Lluvia: Charlotte D' Angelo

Nube: Mizuki Saito

Niebla: Agatha Di Rossi

Rayo: Toru Kikumaki

* * *

Guardianes onceaba generación Vongola:

Cielo: Ayakumi Tsunayoshi

Tormenta: Rossette Gokudera (mano derecha)

Sol: Taichi Sasagawa

Lluvia: Kazuto Yamamoto

Nube: Kohaku Hibari

Niebla: Naggi Rokudo / Hasukaku Rokudo (gemelos)

Rayo: Aoi Hibari

* * *

Esposas de los guardianes decima gen. Vongola:

Tsuna: Akari Kikumo

Gokudera: Hayate Yokumo

Yamamoto: Kaira Namikawa

Hibari: Kumiko Hiratoki

Ryohei: Hana

Mukuro: Chrome

Lambo: I-Pin

*Lambo esta ahora en la familia Bovino, la cual será aliada de Vongola y el será el lider de la mafia a pesar de tener atributo rayo*

* * *

Aqui una cosa, el fic partirá unos años antes de centrarse en los guardianes plenamente tal, así que Tsuna y los guardianes partirán teniendo 30 mientras que Lambo 20 así que partirá primero con los arcobaleno, y luego se centrará en los descendientes Vongola y luego de eso, se saltará a cuando los guardianes tengan 45 y Lambo 35

* * *

Varia:

Cielo: Angel di Vongola Lugo

Tormenta: Blair Rosaura 2°

Sol: Frederic Sarmore

Lluvia: Ophelia Superbi

Nube: Leonardo Dimonte

Niebla: Fran

Rayo: Renzo Murray

* * *

Matrimonio Varia:

Xanxus: Violetta Lugo

Belphegor: Amparo

* * *

Familias aliadas:

Gezzo:

Cielo: Daisuke Gezzo

(Byakuran: Hiyory Angelliony)

Giglio Nero

Cielo: Uni

* * *

Familia enemiga:

Cielo: Arakira Grounders

Tormenta:

Sol:

Lluvia:

Nube:

Niebla:

Rayo:

Explicando la razón de porque esta sera la única familia enemiga, es porque en ella se centrará el fic cono familia ribal, y no diré nada más porque eso ya sería hacer spoiler del fic

* * *

Independientes:

Hikari Sasagawa: sol (haker equipo tecnico Vongola)

Alexander Bruno: sol (principe)


	3. prólogo

Buenas, aqui les traigo el prologo de esta extraña que se me ocurrió, los Ocs no saldrán inmediatamente, irán saliendo de manera paulatina mientras que avance la historia, para el próximo capítulo puede que aparescan más Ocs, tan solo esperen y lean este prólogo con naturalidad

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, sino que es de Amano-sama, que a ella le debo la vida por crear tan gran historia que me a conmovido

* * *

Se puede ver un lugar completamente oscuro, a escepción de un circulo formado por personas encapuchadas y completamente vendadas, y al centro siete frascos como esferas de distintos colores, y frente a estas, una persona que parecía un bebe cubierto con vendas que tenía un chupete de color oscuro, más bien negro, parecía todo estar en silencio, de repente, todo el lugar se oscurece, quedando en la completa oscurdad y tinieblas, además de un profundo silencio, mucho más tétrico y desesperante que el anterior, la luz vuelve a aparecer en aquel lugar, pero todo el lugar estaba despedazado, todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, estaban al parecer muertas, y tambien el bebe que estaba en el lugar, y los siete frascos totalmente rotos

Se puede ver un cuarto de color anaranjado con el techo celeste, un mueble con varios libros, un closet, un escritorio con una lampara y una cama con motivos de un cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes, una chica se sienta de golpe en la cama, ella tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, de color anaranjado y completamente desordenado, ojos de color celeste y piel un poco bronceada, estaba sudando un poco, pero tenía una expresión como de aburrida y desganada

Otra vez el mismo sueño, ya todas las noches son lo mismo desde que mi kaa-san falleció-dice la chica mientras se levanta con un pijama de polera y pantalón de color crema, ella se dirige al baño para poder bañarse, vestirse y salir para poder ir al colegio

El día para ella pasó lentamente, no se sentía completamente cómoda de estar en clases, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, desde que era pequeña, pero extrañamente siempre le iba bien en los exámenes, era la primera de su curso en todo, es como la super idol del lugar, ya que además es pequeña para su edad, cosa que a sus compañeros le gusta por ser loli, tenía 16 años y media 1.53; al terminar las clases, como siempre se iba con sus mejores amigas del colegio, en aquel momento iba caminando junto a ellas, se le viene una escena a la mente

Era el mismo sueño de siempre, solo que esta vez, luego de eso, ella llega a un lugar donde se encontraban unas personas reunidas, las cuales estaban callados y tensando cada vez más la situación, hasta que una voz interrumpe en el lugar

Bueno, los reuní a todos ustedes como antes en este sueño, ya que quería hablarles sobre un problema que sucedió hace un rato, los miembros de Vindice y Bermuda han sido exterminados, y los contenedores de las llamas han sido destruidos-dice aquel hombre mirándo a los siete presentes, sin contar a la chica y el tipo que estaba hablando

¿¡como es posible que eso haya ocurrido Cheker Face, como sucedio eso!?-la primera persona que habla es una persona encapuchada completamente, que solo dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro, que eran unos labios finos y rosados, y a cada lado del rostro, unas marcas de color púrpura que estaban en forma de triángulos invertidos, y mostraba parte de su pelo, que era morado oscuro, su voz daba a denotar que era una chica

Calma Viper-chan, él no tiene nada que ver en esto, no fue su culpa que hayan destrozado a Vendicare ni que hayan destruido los reemplazos de los arcobaleno-dice calmadamente un chico de facciones chinas, tenía los ojos cerrados, su pelo era azabache y desordenado, pero lleva una delgada trenza en la parte inferior de su pelo, al igual que lleva ropas chinas

¡no lo protejas Fon! ¿¡que sucede si fue él quien acabó con ellos para volver a utilizar a los arcobalenos!?-vuelve a decir completamente furiosa Viper mientras mira con enojo a Fon, el cual ni se inmuta con el aura asesina de Viper que en ese momento le estaba mandando

El no fue-dice cortantemente y en voz baja un hombre de traje negro con camisa naranja y una fedora en su cabeza cubiendo con una sombra sus ojos, la fedora es de color negra con una cinta naranja, el pelo que salía por debajo de la fedora es de color negro y sus ojos no se podían ver

¿como es que estas tan seguro de eso Reborn? Kora!-le pregunta un tipo de ojos celestes y afilados, pelo rubio desordenado en picos, parado con una banda de camuflaje con el estampado 01 a un costado, y con un uniforme militar

Eso es facil, y la respuesta es para todos, porque él a estado en la mansión Vongola de Namimori por un tiempo ya que Tsuna lo invitó a su matrimonio con Akari, su prometida, si quieren, una vez termine esta reunión, si quieren, les mando los videos de vigilancia para mostrarles que no a salido de la mansión-dice Reborn mientras subía los pies sobre la mesa que lo separaba de los demás miembros

Ven, eso demuestra que yo no fui, además, gracias a que estoy en este lugar, los ramens que entrega I-Pin-chan me llegan a tiempo y no aguados-dice sonriendo de lado Cheker Face, a lo que los otros siete se caen de espalda por aquel comentario sin sentido, pero inmediatamente se coloca serio-bueno, hasta encontrar otra forma de volver a ocupar las maquinas que creó el viejo Talbot, tendré que recurrir nuevamente a los arcobalenos, esta reunión acaba aquí, ya que hay alguien de sobra observándonos

Asi que tu tambien lo notaste, es debil, pero es como si nos estuvieran observando-contesta una mujer de unos 30 años con el pelo azul oscuro corto con una fona cola de caballo en la parte posrerior de su cabeza, llevaba un traje extraño, una gran gorra como de blobo, blanco con un detalle naranjo de una flor en la parte inferior, y un vestido blanco con una cinta naranja que cae a cada lado de su traje-puede que tenga una habilidad especial, qu incluso sobrepasa tu barrera cerrada que tienes en este momento

Las luces de velas que alumbraban el lugar se apagaron, y la chica volvió a estar en la plena oscuridad, y con el paso de unos segundos, comenzó a escuchar que la llamaban, pero no podía escuchar bien, y luego una luz brilla en el lugar y ella vuelve a su realidad, viendo que sus amigas la estaban llamando

Yoharu-chan, estas bien-le pregunta una chica de pelo y ojos grises, mientras que ella saca una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza

No me pasa nada chicas, lo siento si las procupé, pero creí haber visto algo extraño-dice con una sonrisa despreocupada la peli-naranja mientras que las otras tres chicas niegan divertidas y comienzan su camino nuevamente a sus hogares

Una semana después, Yoharu ya había dejado de soñar con ese extraño sueño del cuarto de piedra, y ahora era una escena de ella junto a seis personas más en la cima de un monte, y el sueño acababa cuando era enceguecida por una fuerte y brillante luz blanca, bueno, la oji-celeste iba de vuelta a su casa como siempre con sus amigas, en un momento, ella siente la extraña sensación de que la observan, cosa que le proboca un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, así que se detiene y comienza a mirar hacia todos lados buscando el origen de aquella sensación

Yoharu-chan, ¿que te sucede?-le pregunta la misma chica que le despertó de su trance una semana atrás

Gomene, pero adelántense, a mi se me olvidó algo y tengo que regresar, nos vemos mañana-dice la chica con una sonrisa mientras comienza a caminar al lado contrario de donde se dirigían, asi que las tres chicas se despidieron de Yoharu y se fueron, una vez que ya no estaban las chicas, ella corrió a un callejón entre las tiendas del lugar, donde creyó haber visto la silueta de un hombre, cuando llegó ahí, no había nadie, en el suelo, había una hoja doblada en tres partes con el selo de vela de un chupete, y el color del sello era naranjo, desidió guardarse la carte en su bolsillo e irse a su casa para leerla tranquila

Una vez llega a su casa, abre la puerta y en el sillón que da directo a la puerta, ve a un hombre de traje negro recostado en este, y por simple curiosidad se acefca a verlo, auna vez llega frente a él, se puede ver que parecía dormir plácidamente, en el suelo había un gorro (fedora) de color negro con una cinta naranja, luego ve el rostro nuevamente del tipo, tenía el pelo azabache, completamente desordenado, tenía la boca semi-abierta, parecía un angel durmiendo, la chica enseguida, siente algo extraño en el ambiente, cosa que hace que se tire unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, en ese presiso momento, el hombre tira el brazo hacia arriba como si fuera a atacarle, pero graciaz a que se tiró hacia atras antes, logró evitarlo

Eres buena chica-comenta este aún con los ojos cerrados mientras se sienta y se acomoda en el sillón mientras toma su fedora y se la coloca en la cabeza, en el momento en que sbre los ojos, se ven que son negros-parece que Cheker Face tenía razón

Anno... ¿quien es ustéd?-le pregunta curiosa la chica, sin miedo alguno al tipo que estaba frente a ella, ni siquiera se había inmutado en conocer como entro a la casa, solo le interesaba su nombre

Juh... es descortés preguntarle a una persona su nombre sin decir primero el propio, bueno, me llamo Reborn-dice el tipo parándose del sillón, denotando su gran altura, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a Yohaku, ya que el tipo se veía imponente, y por alguna razón le daba escalosfriós en todo el cuerpo-pero no necesito que me digas tu nombre, ya que me encargue de investigarte toda esta semana, tu te llamas Yohaku Kitsers, tienes 15 años, vas en segundo de secundaria, tanto tus notas como tu condición física sobresale por encima del promedio de tus otros compañeros, asi que tus compañeros te consideran una idol

E-eso es cierto... espere, ¿como es que conoce mi nombre y varias cosas sobre mi Reborn-san?-le pregunta estañada y algo nerviosa la peli-naranja mientras mira al hitman frente a él

Se eso, porque un hombre me dijo que te investigara y que fuera tu tutor particular por un tiempo-dice seriamente Reborn mientras le mira seriamente, a lo que la chica vuelve a estremecerse por los escalosfríos-para que me conoscas mejor, soy un hitman y a la vez un tutor pribado, así que mañana partiremos a Namimori, ahí es donde se me ordenó enseñarte

Eh... ¿¡que!?-dice sorprendida la chica mientras mira como Reborn se vuelve a sentar en el sillón sin inmutarse ni una sola vez en lo que la chica le pregunte-¿tengo que irme de Hokkaido para ir a Namimori?

* * *

Yoku: buenas, gracias por llegar hasta este punto y no haberme demandado por falta de hortografía y por tolerar esta historia que estará muy fumada, pueden referirse a mi por el nombre Yoku si lo desean -hace una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento- por ciergo, la idea de poner un pequeño diálogo de creadora con personajes del fic Es de Kamira Mangetsu-san, si esta leyendo esto, dígame si puedo seguir haciendo esto o lo dejo

Yohaku: eso es muy respetuoso Yoku-chan -con una pequeña sonrisa- pero, ¿por que Reborn-san es mi tutor?

Yoku: eso lo sabras mas adelante pequeña Yohaku -le dice tranquilamente-

Yohaku: para ser prólogo ya esta poniendo mucho relleno -comenta calmada, a lo que Yoku se sorprende-

Yoku: bueno, dejare el reyeno de lado por hoy, pero tu despide el prólogo -comenta un poco resignada-

Yohaku: ok. Bueno, esto es todo, hasta la proxima -dce mientras ambas se despiden con una mano-


	4. carcobaleno del cielo, canción y Vongola

Yohaku: estoy nerviosa, no paro de temblar de las ansias -dice con una sonrisa pequeña, pero a la vez temblano-

Yoku: ¿que ocurre Yohaku-chan? -le pregunta mientras le mira de pies a cabeza-

Yoharu: solo estoy nerviosa, devido a dos cosas -dice mientras no deja de temblar y con la mano derecha hace el signo dos-

Yoku: ¿sobre que estás nerviosa? -le mira completamente extrañada-

Yohaku: bueno, Reborn-san se veía lindo durmiendo en el sillón de mi casa, y bueno, eso es lo primero que me puso nerviosa -dice mientras se abraza a si misma y deja de temblar un rato-

Yoku: hay mucha más difereia de edad de lo que parece entre ustedes y además al principio te quizo atacar -susurra mientras le mira un poco comprensiva-

Yohaku: ¿que cosa? -le pregunta extrañada mientras la observa-

Yoku: nada, nada, que... que es lo segundo que te tiene nerviosa -le pregunta cambiando de tema para que le dijiera-

Yohaku: a si, ahora viviré en una mansión, y no una cualquiera, la Vongola que hay en Namimori, estoy ansiosa por conocer el lugar, Vongola es una de las industrias más grandes del mundo -dice emocionada mientras le salen estrellitas imaginarias de la emoción-

Yoku: eres muy inocente todavía, se nota a leguas -dice mientras se fija en la chica, la cual se sorprende por el comentario- ya, mejor di el disclaimer

Yohaku: esta bien... Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a Yoku-chan, pero yo si, además, la canción que se ocupa en este capítulo epropiedad de Egoist

* * *

Se podían ver varias cajas regadas por todo el living de la casa de Yohaku, ella llevaba otra caja en sus brazos y la deja en el suelo al lado de una pila de cajas, para luego sentarse en el suelo con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, además de completamente roja

Esto es agotados, ya no puedo mas, me fallan las fuerzas-dice completamente exausta la chica peli-naranja mientras estaba sentada, mejor dicho, tirada en el suelo, con el brazo izquierdo sobre una de las cajas y con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo-Reborn-san, ¿como es Namimori? Solo se de ella por el colegio, pero nada más

Bueno, Namimori es una ciudad no muy grande ni muy pequeña, tiene varias áreas verdes y solo hay una mansión en todo ese distrito-dice mientras hacia memoria del lugar del que venía él y al que debia llevar a Yohaku, luego le mira un poco serio-pensé que ibas a resistir más, ya que en el colegio te va tan bien en deporte

En deporte si, pero en levantar peso y esas cosas soy mala-dice sincerente mientras le muestra una sonrisa calmada a Reborn, el cual le mira extrañado, confundido y un poco molesto

Por cierto, ¿no tienes ningún asunto que terminar en este lugar antes de que el camión de mudansas llegue?-le pregunta un poco curioso el hitman, mientras la oji-celeste se levanta de golpe totalmente sorprendida recordando algo

Reborn-san, ¿podemos ir al cementerio? Ese sería el único pendiente que me queda en este lugar-dice la chica a modo de súplica mientras juntaba sus palmas y le miraba con una carita de cachorro recien nacido

¿que necesitas ir a hacer al cementerio?-Reborn sonaba dudoso, pero ala vez sentía que no devía preguntar por eso, pero ya que preguntó, la mirada de Yohaku se volvió un poco sombría y entristecida

Bueno, es que mi madre esta en ese lugar, y necesito ir a despedirme de ella, eso sería todo-dice entristecida, pero inmediatamente le vuelve la sonrisa al rostro y mira a Reborn como si eso no hubiese sucedido, cosa que impresionó al ex-arcobaleno

"Esta niña me recuerda a Luce, no se porque"-piensa el azabache mientras mira un poco entristecido a la niña al momento que recuerda a su preciada Luce, ya que en ese momento creía que la niña tenía la misma sonrisa suya-esta bien, pero será mejor que lo hagas rápido, suelo perder muy rápido la pasiencia y no me gusta esperar

Esta bien Reborn-san, entonces vayamos-dice la chica con una ámplia sonrisa mientras se dirige a la puerta de entrada y la abre para que ambos pudieran salir

Una vez ambos salieron, no se demoraron mucho en llegar al cementerio, ya que estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia de la casa de Yohaku, una vez en aquel lugar, la chica se detuvo frente a una tumba que ponía en nombre Ranmaru Koster gran madre

Kaa-san, a pasado un tiempo desde que te vine a visitar, pero es que la escuela se a puesto un poco dificil y me enpeño en sacarme buenas calificaciones para poder ser alguien grande en la vida y que ningún hombre vuelva a hacerme daño como lo hizo él cuando era pequeña-dice la chica con una sonrisa ámplia mientras mira aquella tumba frente a ella, a lo que Reborn se sorprende un poco, la chicano demostraba tristeza en su rostro, estaba completamente calmada mientras le sonreía aquella oji-celeste

"Como siempre dijiste Luce, si tienes ganas de llorar tan solo sonríe, esta niña que no tiene ningún lazo sanguineo contigo, hace exactamente lo que tu hacias cuando estabas viva, nunca demostraste tristeza, siempre nos sonreiste a los siete contando a Colonello"-piensa Reborn mientras mira seriamente a la chica, la cual solamente contemplaba con una sonrisa aquella lápida

Bueno, la cosa es que no te voy a poder venir a visitar, voy a mudarme de ciudad, pero... antes de despedirme de ti definitivamente, cantaré una canción para que no me olvides-dice la chica mientras pasa la vista ligeramente por Reborn e inmediatamente la devuelve a la tumba

_naiteru dake nante_

_mou iya da kara ikanakucha_

_ima made arigatou_

_konya wa kaze ga kimochi ii ne_

Reborn solo se limita a observar en silencio como la chica le dedica la canción a su madre, pero estrañamente siente como si esa canción se la estuviera cantando otra persona, siente como si Luce le estuviera cantando esa canción a él, en persona, como si estuviera frente a él

_arikitari de_

_dakedo watashi ni totte wa taisetsu de tokubetsu na_

_sonna kanjou_

_kimi ga kuretanda yo zenbu_

_zutto mae kara_

_kitto kitto kou naru unmei dattanda_

Reborn sin razón alguna comenzó recordar cuando recien conoció a Luce antes de ser arcobalenos, recuerda cuando le ofreció unas dulces galletas en el primer día que estaban en su escondite, pero él las rechazó diciendo que lo dulce no le gustaba, y entonces Luce ríe y le ofrece un esspreso, el cual si acepta

_tashika na mono nado hitotsu mo koko ni wa nai kedo_

_kimi wa dakishimete kureta_

_myaku utsu koudou toiki kimi no taion subete ga_

_koko ni aru kara_

_kimi no sono egao ni watashi ima made dore dake_

_sukuwaretekitandarou_

_dakara kondo wa watashi ga egao de iwanakucha_

_sayonara BAI BAI_

Las escenas que veía Reborn iban pasando por varios momentos de su vida junto a Luce, como la sonrisa de aquella chica peli-azul y los comentarios que le hacía, le fueron dejando una huella en el hitman, una huella que nunca olvidaría, ni siquiera cuando fueron convertidos en arcobalenos, él al ver la fuerza de aquella chica, la única que aceptó el tri-ni-sette sin problemas y sin quejas, fue la única persona que le ayudó a superar su problema, que él no había aceptado la forma de bebé e indirectamente sin que él supiera lo terminó aceptando, al igual que su amada Luce

_kowakute furueta yoru wa itsumo kimi wo omotta_

_ima sugu aitai yo_

_ienakute kotoba wo nomikonda_

Reborn recordó cuando, pocos meses después de dar a luz a Aria, a Luce le fallaron las fuerzas y murió en el mismo hospital donde estaba internada, ya que cuando dió a luz a la pequeña Aria, le vino unas bajas en las defensas que le dejó debil

_onegai watashi no kono te wo hanasanaide_

_ima sara ne wakatteru_

_mou osoi tte koto_

_kimi mo watashi mo shitteru no_

_kore ga saigo_

_na no ni na no ni doushite namida ga afurete_

Sin darse cuenta, el azabache comenzó a llorar en silencio, seguía contemplando a aquella niña cantando, pero su mente estaba en ltro lugar muy distinto, en ese momento su mente se había remontado a muchos años en el pasado, muchos mas años de lo que demostraba físicamente

_tashika na mono nado hitotsu mo koko ni wa nai kedo_

_kimi wa tsuyosa wo kureta_

_futaribun no omoi wo nosete hashiru mirai wa mou_

_doko ni mo nakute mo_

_kimi no sono egao wo watashi zutto wasurenai_

_dore dake toki ga sugite mo_

_kimi ga watashi wo omoidasenakute natte mo zutto_

_wasurenai yo_

_myaku utsu kodou toiki kimi no taion subete wo_

_wasurenai kara_

La chica dejó de cantar,lo que trajo de vuelta a la realidad al hitman, el cual se sorprendió un poco al ver que la chica perdía el equilibrio y se comenzó a caer al suelo, el hitm al ser rápido y agil, la alczó a sujetar antes que cayera al suelo, la examino detenidamente entre sus brazos, no se parecía en nada a Luce, pero la vez tenía un aire parecido al de ella

Tsk, esta mocosa me traerá de seguro más problemas que el dame-Tsuna, que fastidio-dice el hitman mientras se levanta del lugar con Yohaku en brazos y comenzando el regreso a la casa de esta, ya que de seguro que el camión de mudanzas ya estaba en su casa

Una vez llegó a la casa de la peli-naranja no pudo evitar llamar atención de los vecinos, por como la estaba cargando y del simple hecho tambien de que la estuvieran cargando, el camión de mudanzas ya estaba en el lugar, y un hombre de traje estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa

Sasagawa Ryohei, ¿a ti es a quien te mandó el dame-Tsuna como escolta?-le pregunto más molesto que curioso el hitman mientras el albino le sonrie de lado y sin preocupaciones

No es eso Reborn, ne aqui a ayudar con la mudanza ¡al extremo!-le responde el boxeador de Vongola mientras grita la ultima parte, cosa que desagradó mucho más al hitman pero suspiró resignado para no golpearlo-por cierto, ¿ella es la niña a la qe Kawahira te pidió cuidar al extremo?

Si, aunque por alguna razón me molesta mirarla, me recuerda a alguien-dice el hitman abre la puerta de la casa con las llaves que Yohaku tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y mira a Ryohei-yo me la llvaré a la mansión ahora, tu encargate de guardar las cosas que solo están en la caja y cerrar la casa con llave, ¿entendido?

Mmmhhh... ¡esta bien, lo entendí bien al extremo!-grita Sasagawa Ryohei mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras el hitman le miraba un poco dudoso de aquellas palabras, ya que el de la cicatriz normalmente no entendía muchas cosas, pero se resignó y le pasó las llaves de la casa de Yohaku, para luego irse a su auto, dejarla a ella en el asientoel co-piloto y posterior subierse él para comenzar a conducir

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Reborn iba llegando a la mansión Vongola, así que comenzóaa despertaar a Yohaku, la cual llevaba durmiendo todo el trayecto, una vez despertó, le costó reconocer donde estaba

Oye, no preguntes donde estamos, aqui será donde vivirás ahora en adelante, es la mansión Vongola-dice Reborn bajándose del vehículo y esperando a que la chica bajara, no pensaba ayudarle a bajar

¿enserio?-pregunta la chica un poco desorientada mientras se levanta en su asiento pero se golpea la cabeza con el techo del auto, lo que le dolió mucho, y posteriormente baja del auto sujetándose la nuca ya que le dolía-entonces ¿estamos en Namimori Reborn-san?

Vamos, te voy a mostrar como es por dentro el lugar-dice sin tomar atención el hitman ala pregunta de la chica, mientras que emprendía caminata hacia la mansión, Yohaku simplemente hizo un mohín un poco molesta y siguió a su proximo tutor

La distancia de en donde se estacionó Reborn y la entrada de la mansión fue mucha, al menos se demoraron diez minutos caminando paa que pudieran llegar, el hitman abrió la puerta, lo primero que salió de esta, fue una escoba, el azabache simplemente se hiso a un lado, y Yohaku se agachó cubriendose la cabeza, vaya recibimiento que tenían en aquel momento

Maldito Hayato, no te escapes de mi, ven y enfrentate como un hombre!-era la voz de una chica, al entrar ambos, Yohaku pudo ver que era una mujer de unos 30 años, piel morena, pelo completamente rojo hasta los codos, atado en una cola alta, y se ojos esmeralda, tenía un buen cuerpo, y un pequeño bultito que, con suerte se notaba

No estoy loco como para arriesgar mi vida, aún tengo que cuidar del juudaime-dice un hombre de unos 30 años igual de pelo gris platinado, y ojos esmeralda al igual que la peli-roja

Vas a las misiones más peligrosas que Tsuna te encarga y no te atreves a darle la cara a tu propia mujer-vuelve a desir la mujer, haciendo que a ambos espectadores les salieran gotas al estilo anime en la nuca por esa escena

Ejem, no es tiempo para sus peleas, traje a una invitada-dice Reborn llamando la atención de la atacante y el atacado, los cuales se giran a verlos, y la peli-roja inmediatamente cambia su expresión de enojo a una sonrisa

Buenas pequeña, yo me llamo Hayate Yokumo, ¿como te llamas tú?-le pregunta amablemente la peli-roja mientras que el peli-gris se paraba a su lado un poco nervioso

Etto... me llamo Yohaku Kitsers-dice un poco tímida la chica pero a la vez con una sonrisa hacia Hayate, la cual le pega "delicadamente" en las costillas a Gokudera, cosa que provoca que esta caiga arrodillado al piso

Y-yo me llamo Gokudera Ha-Hayato, un placer-dice a duras penas el oji-esmeralda mientras se sujeta el abdomen y se levanta con dificultar del suelo para ver mejor a la chica

Una pregunta, ¿que es lo que se estaban diciendo hace un rato en otro idioma?-les pregunta curiosa la peli-naranja mirando a ambos, los cuales se devolvían la mirada el uno al otro

No es nada Yohaku-chan, solo le estaba demostrando mi amor a mi marido en español-le dice Hayate acariciándole la cabeza gentilmente a la oji-celeste, la cual queda con la duda en la boca, ya que Reborn se colocó a caminar, cosa que significaba que tenía que seguirlo-nos vemos al rato Yohaku-chan

¿A que vino ese cambio de actitud tan patética cabeza hueca?-le cuestiona Gokudera de brazos cruzados, a lo que agilmente la peli-roja le lanza una fuerte patada en el estómago a Gokudera, lo que le deja tirádo en el piso lamentándose de preguntar aquello

¡así te queria pillar con la guardia baja maldito idiota, caliente de mierda!-le responde muy molesta Yokumo mientras parecía una completa fiera y para Hayato, parecía el demonio mismo en carne y hueso, en ese momento pensaba que de esa no saldría con vida

Ambos caminaron hasta una gran puerta, en la cual Reborn golpea un par de veces, y cuando abren, la persona que estaba ahí, era una mujer de unos 30 años, de pelo castaño rojizo (cobrizo) ojos color celeste claro, casi como el hielo, piel clara y cuerpo bien definido, la chica miró con asombro a Reborn y luego le dedicó uapna sonrisa amable

Buenas Reborn, si buscar a Tsuna-kun esta dormido en el escritorio terminando de firmar unos papeles, él no aguanto mucho-dice con una sonrisa pequeña para luego centrar su vista en Yohaku-asi que ella es quien te pidió Kawahira-san que cuidaras, es una niña muy bonita y delicada

Bu-buenos dias... me llamo Yohaku Kitsers, e-es un placer-dice la chica un tanto avergonzada y ruborizada cosa que hizo que la mujer riera tranquilamente

Me llamo Akari Kikumo, y pronto voy a ser la señora del dormilón de hayá-le dice sonriente mientras Reborn pasa de su lado y se dirige al escritorio en que había una persona castaña recargada sobre el escritorio

¡despierta maldito dame-Tsuna!-dice enojado Reborn mientras tomaba de la ropa a Tsunayoshi y lo lanza al suelo con una increible fuerza, cosa que hace que el castaño se despierte y todo adolorido por el costalazo contra el suelo-por fin despiertas dame-Tsuna

Reborn... sigues siendo igual de espatano que siempre, aunque dejé de ser tu alumno hace tiempo me sigues tratando igual-dice Tsuna un poco molesto con Reborn, pero este lo ignora completamente caminando hacia donde estaba Yohaku y le coloca la mano derecha en la cabeza

Te vine a presentar a mi nueva alumna dame-Tsuna, y para ser sincero, es mejor que tu en todo-dice fríamente el hitman, lo que deja al decimo cielo Vongola totalmente en silencio y estupefacto-ella es Yohaku Kitsers, recuerdalo bien dame-Tsuna, y Yohaku, él es Sawada Tsunayoshi, da lo mismo lo recuerdas o no, no importa mucho

* * *

Yoku: -riendo estruendosamente y agarrandose el estómago- morí escribiendo este capítulo

Yohaku: es una falta de respeto reirse de la desgracia ajena, pero fue muy divertido cuando Reborn-san ignoró a Tsuna-san y le dijo dame -dice con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Yoku reir fuertemente-

Yoku: mi parte favorita fue cuando Hayate le pegó e insultó a Gokudera

Yohaku: pero... una pregunta, ¿que es ser un maldito caliente? -pregunta inocentemente mientras Yoku se hace piedra- estas bien Yoku-chan

Yoku: s-si, es solo que me sorprendio esa pregunta, bu-bueno, alguien caliente es una persona que tiene mucha temperatura en su cuerpo -le dice un poco alterada-

Yohaku: entonces ¿por que Hayate-san le dijo a Gokudera-san maldito caliente? ¿acaso Gokudera-san esta enfermo?

Yoku: hasta aqui les dejo el primer capítulo del fic, espero a que se hayan divertido leyendolo tanto como yo me diverti escribiendolo, y por cierto, la canción que puse aqui se llama kono sekai de mitsuketa mono, hasta la proxima, ciao, ciao

Yohaku: respóndeme -dice exigentemente mientras mira como Yoku despide el capítulo-


	5. pequeño conflicto

Yoku: -durmiendo plácidamente en un futón-

Yohaku: Yoku-chan, despierta, el capítulo va a comenzar -le dice calmadamente-

Yoku: -ignora por completo a Yohaku y se da media vuelta- cinco minutos más kaa-san

Yohaku: Yoku-chan pensó que soy su kaa-san, que verguenza -dice un poco roja mientras mira como Yoku sigue durmiendo, saca un libreto y comienza a leerlo- no tengo más elección, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a Yoku-chan

* * *

Yohaku se encontraba sentada en un sillón conversando tranquilamente con Tsuna, Akari y Reborn, para saber como había sido su vida hasta ese entonces, pero alguien interrumpe en el lugar, era un hombre de unos 30 años, moreno, pelo negro, y ojos café

Yamamoto, ¿que sucede?-le pregunta un tanto extrañado el decimo cielo vongola mientras que la lluvia no hace mas que sonreirle un tanto nervioso por el asunto

Bueno, verás... estaba hablando con Hirabi sobre unas remodelaciones que lpse le iban a hacer a la mansión, cuando nos encontramos con Mukuro y Chrome, los cuales estaban conversando algo de un nombre para su futuro hijo, y bueno... Hibari no aguantó ver a Mukuro y se le avalanzó para atacarlo-dice aun npcon la sonrisa nerviosa mientras Tsuna solo suspira pesádamente, Akari rie por lo bajo, a Reborn le sale una vena de enfado y Yohaku no sabe que sucede

Bueno dame-Tsuna, es hora de que como jefe del lugar pongas horden como corresponde-le dice Reborn con mirada seria a Tsuna, el cual traga en seco y se levanta de donde estaba, porque era eso o de seguro salir volando por la ventana lanzado por cortesía de Reborn

Haber, ¿que pasa aquí?-pregunta Tsuna saliendo de la oficina una vez que Yamamoto se aparta del luga, y una vez que abre la puerta, se encuentra con un pantano de un bosque y al centro de este, espaban peleando un hombre de unos 32 o 33 años de pelo y ojos oscuros, de piel tono medio, peleaba con un hombre de 30 años, de pelo azulado con un corte de piña y un largo mechón que caía por la parte inferior de su nuca, sus ojos eran heterocromos, el izquierdo es azul, mientras que el derecho es rojo y tenía el simbolo de 1 en kanji-esto...

Kamikorosu-dice el chico azabache, el cual tenía un par de tonfas con las cuales atacaba al de peinado de piña con cola

Oya, oya, alondra-kun, parece que hoy te levantaste con el píe izquierdo-le dice con una sonrisa de lado la cabeza de piña mie tras le detenía el ataque de la tonfa con un tridente

Hibari-san, Mukuro...se limita a decir el castaño mientras ve como la nuve y la niebla se atacaban mutuamente-Mukuro esta usando el primer camino del infierno

Bien deducido Einstein, ahora detenlos-dice Reborn mientras patea fuertemente a Tsuna, el cual sale volando en dirección de donde estaban Mukuro y Hibari, los cuales iban a atacarse, pero en lugar de eso, atacan a Tsuna en el cuerpo con el tridente y en la cara con la tonfa

Hervivoro/Vongola-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo sin inmutarse por la presencia del castaño, así que mientras sufría por ambos golpes en el suelo, Hibari y Mukuro continuaron su pelea un poco más alejado de él, sin la mínima intención de detenerse

Ese idiota ni siquiera puede detener una disputa interna-dice molesto Reborn con un toc en el ojo derecho mientras ve como su dame-alumno estaba tirado en el suelo completamente K.O-es hora de que yo actue

Cinco minutos después los dos que estaban peleando, sumado Tsuna, estaban colgados del techo y amarrados boca abajo con sogas firmemente

Reborn-san, ¿era necesario tambien amarrar a Tsuna-san? El trató de parar la pelea-dice curiosa Yohaku mientras ve como trataban los tres de salirse, sin resultado alguno, era un esfuerzo en vano salirse, ya que la soga estaba reforzada con el hilo del cuerpo de Leon

No hizo bien su trabajo, así que se lo merece-dice molesto Reborn amarrando las tres sogas al comienzo de la escalera para que no se cayera ninguno del techo

Kufufufu, eso es malo de tu parte ex arcobaleno, yo solo estaba saludando a la alonda-kun.-le dice con una sonrisa despreocupada Mukuro mientras que su cara se ponía más roja a cada segundo, lo que significaba que la sangre se le estaba yendo a la cabeza

Yo solo trataba de limpiar este mundo de una basura-dice molesto Hibari mientras apartaba la mirada de Mukuro, al azabache tambien se le estaba colocando la cara roja

Mukuro... eso pasa por golpear al boss-le dice tranquilamente Chrome, mientras que su querida y preciosa Naggi le reprochaba por lo que acababa de hacer

Querida Naggi, no te enojes así conmigo, Vongola solo se metió en el camino, no fue mi intención golpearlo-dice un poco entristecido Mukuro de que Chrome le esté mirando seriamente, cosa que le hirió un poco-¿no es cierto Alondra-kun, que Vongola se interpuso en el golpe?

Yo simplemente le pegué al hervíboro porque se lo merecía, y tu quizas lo golpeaste por gusto-dice molesto Kyouya mientras le da una mirada de hielo profundo, que más que eso, le lastimó que Chrome lo mirara molesto

Pequeña, tu saliste de la oficina del boss, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? Yo me llamo Chrome Dokuro-dice con una sonrisa ignorando las suplicas de perdón que Mukuro Rokudo le estaba dedicando en aquel momento, pero la peli-morada simplemente miraba a Yohaku

Me llamo Yohaku, Yohaku Kitsers, un placer en conocerla Chrome-san.-dice gentilmente Yohaku mientras hace una pequeña reverencia a la mayor, la cual le sonrie y le acaricia el pelo

Bueno, ya conoces al boss, el chico con mirada seria y pelo negro se llama Hibari Kyouya y el que me esta suplicando que lo perdone se llama Mukuro Rokudo-dice con una sonrisa enderesandose la oji-morada mientras presentaba a los que colgaban del techo

Chrome-san, ¿por que esta enojada con Mukuro-san?-le pregunta curiosa la oji-celeste mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y la del parche simplemente ríe por lo bajo y tranquilamente

Porque se estaba peleando con Hibari Kyouya y le pegó al boss-dice la chica tranquilamente mientras se acomoda un mechón de pelo y se queda mirando a Mukuro-pero no puedo estar enojada con él, pero solo le daré una lección, así que lo dejaré unos minutos más colgado de ahí

¿papá de nuevo peleó con tío Mukuro?-pregunta monótonamente, mejor dicho aburrido un chico de pelo negro decordenado, ojos carmesí y piel clara, parecía tener 7 años, el chico suspira pesadamente y trata de ignorar la situación-no es como si me importase que tío Mukuro cuelgue del techo, se lo tiene merecido por ser ilucionista

¿cuantas veces te e tenido que decir Kohaku que no trates mal a tu tío Mukuro?-dice una mujer de piel blanquecina, ojos carmesí, altura promedio, pelo platinado mas arriba de los hombros, con una trenza al lado izquierdo amarrado con un par de cascabeles

Kufufufufufu, no me importa Kumiko-chan, siendo el hijo de Alondra-kun no me sorprende esa actitud de renegado social-dice Mukuro, el cual ahora estaba a un lado de Chrome, y las cuerdas que lo ataban comenzaron a caer

¿en que momento?-comenta sorprendida Yohaku viendo a Mukuro, le miraba sorprendida, ya que no se dio cuenta en que momento se liberó de las cuerdad-¿como salió de las cuerdas?

Kufufufufu, eso pequeña, es porque soy como la niebla, nada me ata a un lugar fijo-comenta divertido Mukuro mientras se acerca a Yohaku y le acaricia el cabello en su explicación-en las iluciones se esconde la realidad, de la realidad las iluciones son creadas. En la verdad se esconde la mentira, en la mentira se esconde la realidad, ese soy yo, esa es la niebla

Sigue hablando Rokudo Mukuro, si ices una sola palabra más, kamikorosu-dice molesto Hibari cortando las sogas que lo tenían atado cayendo de pie, mostrando que las había cortado con sus tonfas-con cada palabra que dices me dan más ganas de matarte

Kufufufufufufu, bueno, yo me tengo que ir no es que te tenga miedo alondra-kun, solo que tengo unos asuntos que atender-dice Mukuro alejándose un poco de Yohaku haciendo aparecer su tridente con niebla, para luego, desaparecer él completamente entre una densa niebla

Mukuro, no te vayas, aún tenemos que seguír decidiendo el nombre-dice nerviosa Chrome mientras que igual que Mukuro, ella desaparece a causa de una densa niebla

Mmm... yo me retiro, no me interesa estar con hervíboros si no es mordiendolos hasta la muerte-dice Hibari seriamente yendose del lugar con molestia, ya había estado todo el rato rodeado de lo que más odia además de los ilucionistas, estaba formando un grupo

Mamá, papá de nuevo se esta yendo, yo me voy a entrenar o papá me morderá hasta la muerte como lo hace siempre con tío Dino-dice el joven Kohaku mientras su mamá asiente tranquilamente dándole el concentimiento a su hijo, el cual corre hacia donde estaba la salida principal

¡oye Reborn, Hibari-san y Mukuro ya se fueron! Bajame-dice en modo de ruego Tsuna, mientras que Reborn le mira con una mirada de aburrimiento, cosa que le dió mala espina al decimo cielo Vongola

No me apetece, esto se siente como cuando eras mi alumno, así que pienso dejarte así un buen rato-dice Reborn sentándose en el comienzo de la escala que estaba en el lugar y apoya su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras veía a Tsuna removerse en el lugar

Reborn no me hagas esto, por favor bajame, me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza-dice Tsuna quejándose y suplicando a su espartano ex tutor y ahora camarada hitman

Tsk, eres muy molesto y bullicioso dame-Tsuna... esta bien, te bajaré pero después no te quejes-dice Reborn con una pistola sacada de algun lugar y apunta a la cuerda que estaba amarrada en la escalera y al disparar, esta se corta y Tsuna cae de cara al suelo quedando K.O oor segunda vez en aquella condiciones

Reborn-san, eso fue peligroso ¿que pasaría si Tsuna-san muriera?-le pregunta entre molesta y curiosa Yohaku mientras miraba a su nuevo tutor, el cual solo le mira algo interesado

Ese tipo es muy "dame" para morir, no sabría como hacerlo, pero si muriera, eso significaría que no estaba hecho para ser l decimo jefe de los vongola-dice el azabache mientras mira a Tsuna postrado en el suelo mientras que se notaba que trataba de volver en si pero no podía

Aún me sorprende que Tsuna-san sea jefe de los Vongola, él no parece el hombre que esta hecho para mandar, parece un tipo más bien con el que uno puede relacionarse facilmente y hacerse un buen amigo-dice algo extrañada Yohaku mientras ve como Reborn miraba con cierto interes a Tsuna

Así que tu lo puedes ver al igual que sus amigos y guardianes, si, él no es el tipo de persona que pueda mandar y pelear por si solo, es mejor dicho, es un completo fracaso como persona, pero siempre va creciendo junto a las personas que lo rodean, él pelea por sus compañeros y sus compañeros pelean por él-le explica Reborn lo que ería decir Yohaku cuando le miro con aún más curiosidad, pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, en eso Reborn se levanta de donde estaba sentado y toma a Yohaku como un saco de papas-te voy a llevar a tu habitación para que te acomodes

Re-Reborn-san ¿es necesario que me lleve así?-le pregunta completamente nerviosa la peli-naranja, mientras que Reborn no le contestaba la pregunta, lo que quería decir que si, para el azabache al menos era más facil eso en lugar de que la niña le estuviera siguiendo como perro fiel

Reborn subió las escaleras tranquilamente y en el segundo piso comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una puerta blanca con decoraciones de flores rojas, las flores eran de Marumero* el hitman abre la puerta y deja a la chica en la cama

Esta será tu habitación de aquí en adelante, así que no te deves sentir incómoda-dice seriamente Reborn antes de salir de la pieza de Yohaku y cerrar la puerta para dejar completamente en blanco a la pequeña Yohaku

Etto... Reborn-san... esta habitación estoy segura que es del tamaño de mi casa-dice pensativa la chica, y tenia claros fundamentos para decirlos, de por si la pura habitación era muy grande, y la ventana era corredisa y da a un balcón, el baño contenía un sauna y una tina pribada, en closet era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse un par de días, la chica recorrió toda su pieza y cuando acabó de hacerlo, se volvió a tirar a su "cama" la cual parecía más cama matrimonial de las coloniales, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada dispuesta a quedarse dormida

Reborn recorrió unas cuantas puertas más hasta llegar a una puerta simple de color blanca, golpeo un par de veces aquella puerta y le dieron permiso para entrar, el hitman ex-arcobaleno entra en la habitación y en el centro de esta, se encontraba un hombre de pelo blanco corto pero completamente desordenado, ojos castaños y piel clara

No puedo creer que esta vez hayas escogidos a un grupo de mocosos para ser los siguientes arcobalenos Kawahira-le dice seriamente Reborn mientras ve con un rostro de molestia al otro sujeto de la habitación

Las cartas ya están sobre la mesa Reborn-kun, los siete que escogí esta vez, puede que tengan un poder incluso mayor a ustedes, sus predecesores-le dice con una sonrisa el mensionado después de llevarse un poco de ramen a la boca y comerlo-pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabías Reborn-kun, en el cementerio cuando esa chica cantó esa canción a su madre, ¿no te recordó a nadie?

Maldito...-le dice completamente molesto Reborn mientras que Kawahira se hacía el desentendido, lo cual molestó más a Reborn, pero deside no atacarlo-¿como sabes que fuimos al cementerio y que ella cantó?

Recuerda Reborn-kun aue yo no soy humano como ustedes, yo tengo mejores métodos de información si es que no quiero salir de un lugar, y por cierto, a pesar de que ella se paresca a Luce, recuerda de las rosas tienen espinas, pero al mismo tiempo son frágiles a desmoronarse-dice sonriendo Kawahira mientras se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba el hitman número uno del mundo y antes de salir le dice-pero no te dejes llevar por lo que dijo, esa chica tiene muchas más devilidades de las que parecen, por eso te la dejé como alumna

Oye, respóndeme a esto último, ¿por que dejaste al futuro arcobaleno del cielo a mi cargo? Hubiera sido mejor que se la hubieras dejado a Uni, ella la hubiera preparado mejor que yo para una muerte temprana quitándole el miedo de morir-dice Reborn mirando a kawahira, el cual comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a la escalera principal de la mansión

La mejor manera de quitarle el miedo a morir a alguien es llevando siempre su vida al límirpte y eso TÚ lo sabes hacer mejor que nadie Reborn-kun, además, ella necesita a alguien que le guíe por el camino de rocas por el cual ella camina descalza-dice Kawahira mientras desaparece de la vista de Reborn, dejándolo solo y completamente confundido ante aquellas palabras, cosa que el hitman no supo como responder antes de que Cheker Face se fuera

* * *

Yoku: -despertando recién- ok, les explicaré una cosa, dejaré el nombre como Yohaku y no Yoharu, ya que para mis manos es más facil escribir Yohaku -dice con voz adormilada-

Yohaku: eso deviste explicarlo el capítulo anterior -dice con un mohín gracioso-

Yoku: se me había olvidado, no tengo tan buena memoria como parece o hago creer, pero si, recuerdo bien las promesas, y subí esto el jueves como se lo prometí a dos amigos -dice más despierta que recién-

Yohaku: bueno, eso si es bueno de saber, que puedes cumplir una promesa -dice con una sonrisa- no importa si comwnzaste el capitulo hoy mismo, no te demoraste nada

Yoku: porque para mi es dificil comenzar y terminar un capítulo pero cuando comienzo me va de marabilla y trato de terminarlo de la mejor manera posible -le explica tranquilamente mientras guarda el futón-

Yohaku: mientras tu guardas el futón, yo explicaré lo del asterisco -dice con una sonrisa mientras mira a Yoku- bueno, el membrillo o marumeru es un arbusto caducifolio, posee una de las flores más aromáticas del Japón, esto se debe a que durante el otoño se convierten en frutos dorados y de Marzo a Mayo abre sus bellas flores rojas

Yoku: bueno, eso sería todo, nos vemós en el próximo capítulo que estará de aquí al domingo -dice con una amplia sonrisa-

Ambas: ciao, ciao -se despides con las manos-


	6. arcobaleno de la tormenta

Yoku: aquí tenemos otro capítulo, y el especisl invitado de hoy a una charla conmigo mientras Yohaku esta dormida, es el maestro chino Fon -dice con una sonrisa presentando al invitado principal-

Fon: namasteji a todos-dice calmadamente el chino mientras realiza una semi reverencia al público-

Yoku: bien Fon, hoy el capítulo es especial, ya que no está centrada en los Vongola ni en Yohaku -le dice tranquilamente mientras lo observa-

Fon: eso es verdad, hoy participo yo, además de que tendré un alumno nuevo -dice calmadamente pero en sus palabras se notaba emoción-

Yoku: es verdad Fon-san, pero no diga más que arruina el capítulo con el spoiler -dice con una sonrisa una gota estilo anime en la nuca, mientras Fon rie tranquilamente- Fon-san, ¿por que no presenta usted el disclaimer y el capítulo?

Fon: de acuerdo, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a Yoku, sino que de Akira Amano-chan, y el Oc presentado hoy es propiedad de _**Necrara-darkangel**_, solo la trama de lo presentado a continuación es de su autoría, y realiza esto sin fines de lucro -ambos realizan una reverencia hacia la gente-

* * *

Otro día de clases, esto es aburrido-comenta un chico de piel blanca, ojos turquesa, pero negro corto ondulado, estatura promedio, una cicatríz en su ojo derecho, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, botas militares, una remera roja con un signo de unas alas tipo tribal negras y una campera negra con capucha-la universidad si que es agotadora, y la estoy recién comenzando

El chico azabache salió de la institución un tanto exausto y adolorido, aquel día habían tenido deportes, y el quedó molido, tenía buena condición física, pero parecía que el profe se aprovechó de eso y del hecho de que llegó 5 minutos tarde a clases por comerse un mísero sandwich en el receso y lo mandó a correr 30 vueltas a las canchas de tenis de la institución, en aquel momento en que iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, una gran ave de plumaje rojizo desciende de un árbol y se posa en su hombro

Ah... Pyros, no te preocupes, es solo que estoy molido por la clase de gimnasia, el sensei hoy si que se excedió con mi castigo por llegar tarde-comenta el chico con una sonrisa mie tras que su amigo Pyros le gransa a m de comprensión-je, je, si, debo de concentrarme más en los estudios y en deportes, a pesar de que el sensei me tenga mala

Caminando un rato ambos, se encuentran con un puesto ambulante de comida, al chico le gruñe el estómago señal de que estaba hambriento, a lo que Pyros entiende y alza el vuelo para que el vendedor no lo véa, levanta la cortina un poco del local para poder pasar, queda un poco sorprendido por lo que ve, el puesto ambulante tenía terminaciones chicas, y estaba más elavorado por dentro de lo que por fuera se podía ver, a lo que se sienta en una de las cinco sillas que tiene el lugar y mira un cartelito que hay sobre en lugar que mostraba lo que vendía

Buenas joven, ¿que es lo que quiciera comer en mi local?-le pregunta tranquila y amablemente la persona que atendía el lugar, era notoriamente un hombre, llevaba puesto unos lentes bien oscuros que no permitian ver sus ojos, un gorro de color morado con una franja negra en la base, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y una larga polera china que le llegaba hasta más abajo de sus rodillas y llegaba hasta sus muñecas las mangas, esta es de color púrpura igual y tenía un cuello que le cubría hasta el comienzo de la nariz

Ah si... tengo una pregunta, ¿cual es la diferencia entre los bollos chinos al vapor y el gyoza?-le pregunta curioso el chico, a lo que el vendedor solo se limita a lo que es aparentemente solo observarlo un rato sin pronunciar palabras-esto... ¿me escuchó?

Si... pero si era Gyoza lo que quería comer, debo decirle que desafortunadamente no me quedan, pero... los bollos chinos al vapor son casi lo mismo, a escepción de la preparación-le explica el vendedor mientras trataba de relajar su voz y no sonar nervioso o alterado-además el precio en que los vendo es distinto, ya que los bollos los vendo más baratos que los gyoza

Esta bien, entonces me gustaría unos cuatro bollos-dice con una sonrisa el chico, a lo que el sujeto frente a él se agacha momentaneamente y vuelve a enderesarse con un plato con cuatro bollos

Espero a que los disfrute-dice calmadamente el sujeto frente a él mientras le hacía una semi-reverencia al azabache, al cual se le hace agua la boca

Itadakimasu-dice el joven agradeciendo por los alimentos con las palmas de las manos juntas, para luego tomar un bollo con la mano derecha y se lo lleva a la boca, y apenas lo muerde, una corriente le recorre toda la espina dorsal-oishī, esto esta bueno

Xièxiè ni de kuānjiāng*-le responde el vendedor ambulante, mientras que el joven se le queda mirando un rato extrañado por esas palabras, ya que no entendió lo que dijo el otro sujeto-¿no crees que és un ave hermosa la que te acompaña?

¿que...?-se queda totalmente en blanco por aquellas palabras, no sabía que responderle a aauel hombre, eso se le vino de sorpresa, ya que estaba seguro de que su Pyros había montado vuelo antes de que él entrara en el negocio ambulante, así que decidió hacerse el tonto-disculpe, ¿que dijo?

Te pregunte que si no es una ave preciosa la que acompaña esta época-le dice aquel hombre mientras que un petirojo estaba posado tanquilamente sobre el dedo indice derecho de aquel tipo, mientras que con su mano izquierda tiraba un poco hacia abajo el cuello de su polera dejando ver unas finas facciones a pesar de ser hombre-los petirojos siempre llegan en primavera y estan durante el otoño, los colores de su plumaje son fascinantes

Uhm... creo que tiene razón-dice mientras remosta su comida sudando la gota gorda, ya que creyó haber escuchado sobre su Pyros, pero al parecer se había confundido, y pensó que el error fue por el cuello de la polera que posee aquel hombre, en eso, el pequeño pajarito toma vuelo y se va del local

¿vives por aqui joven?-le pregunta el vendedor mientras suelta el cuello de la polera y esta vuelve a cubrirle la mitad del rostro

Si, vivo a unas cuantas calles de aqui...-dice el joven para luego colocarse morado, toser un par de veces y pararse bruscamente del asiento, mientras era observado por el vendedor, el joven deja dinero sobre la barra del lugar y en cada mano toma un bollo de los que restaban y el tercero se lo coloca en la boca y sale del lugar-difhculfpe, pegrfo mde gwetand sdi llegro tadfe ad casfa (disculpe, pero me retan si llego tarde a casa)

Y... ¿que te parece ese chipo Lichi? Según Kawahira es interesante-dice aquel hombre sacándose la gorra y los lentes, dejando a la vista unos ojos rasgados y serenos de color cholor chocolate, además que dejas a la vista su desordenado pelo azabache y dejando caer una larga y fina trensa por la parte posterior de su nuca, de la baranda que hay atrás de él, caen unas cuantas hojas de árbol, del cual baja un monito de pelaje blanco y carita roja, y le responde al tipo, solamente con "ki, ki"-si... yo tambien lo noté, un fenix ¿eh?

Pyros se posa en el hombro un buen rato hasta que llegan a la entrada de una casa, el ave parece que se había molestado, ya que tecnicamente y literalmente se había encendido en llamas y alzó el vuelo para entrar por la ventana del segundo piso, cosa que dejó casi helado al joven, ya que rogaba porque ninguno de sus vecinos haya visto a Pyros hacer eso, luego iba a caminar para entrar a la casa, pero ve un sobre en la entrrada

¿are? Una carta... ¿de que será?-el chico miraba extrañado aquella carta, por el dorso no mostraba ni remitente ni destinatario, y al voltearlo, se encuentra con un sello a vela de color rojo con el símbolo de un chupete-¿aún se sigue usando la cera de vela para sellas sobres? Bueno, es un chupete, debe ser alguna promosión para mi tía

El chico entra a la casa abriendo la puerta con las llaves, al entrar no encuentra nada del otro mundo, deside ir a bañarse ya que ese día en especial, el sensei de deporte se había pasado rollo con su condición física, una vez termina de darse un baño, vuelve al primer piso para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, encima del mueble de entrada de su casa, encuentra una nota que estaba dirigida a él por parte de su tía

_**"Querido Ezio:**_

_**Disculpa por no estar en la casa, pero hoy me llamaron de emergencia para hacer doble turno, así que llegaré tarde, deje comida que puedes calentar en el freezer o si no, puedes hacer algo que haya en la alacena**_

_**Se despide tu queridísima tía Dalia"**_

Bueno, creo que comeré solo... como siempre-dice el chico un poco vajoneado, ya que a su tía por trabajar en pediatría siempre tenía que estar haciendo doble turno, dejando los puros fin de semana para poder pasar tiempo juntos, o almenos parte del tiempo, decide ir a la cocina y cuando va por el living, se encuentra a un hombre extraño, con un traje colorido, con una máscara de hierro, con una marca en su mejilla derecha de motivo de mesa de ajedrez y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, un bastón entre sus manos y un sombrero de copa a cuadros en blanco y negro, con una cinta de metal puro, inmediatamente Ezio se pone a la defensiva-¿quien eres tú? ¿eres de la mafia? O ¿acaso vienes por mi amigo Pyros?

Son muchas preguntas para un niño ¿no crees?-le dice de manera divertida mientras ignora las preguntas realizadas por Ezio, el cual le ve decidido a atacarlo, a lo que este simplemente se reía-bueno, bueno, mi nombre es Cheker Face, y digamos que soy un ente que no pertenece a la mafia, claro, simplemente hablando, pero... lo que me trae aqui jovencito, es tu "amigo" como tú lo llamas

¿Pyros? ¿que tienes aqui con él? Es solo un aguila sobre alimentada y colorida-le dice un poco nervioso Ezio mientras que Cheker Face desapareciera de frente a él y le levantara su polera color crema que llevaba después de la ducha-¿que estás haciendo maldito hentai?

Esa marca en tu espalda me lo dice todo jovencito-dice divertido con una sonrisa de lado mientras desaparece de atrás de Ezio mientras este giraba para pegarle un puñetazo y vuelve a aparecer sentado en el sillón-bueno... le diré como quieres, esa "aguila colorida" y tú chico, estaban destinados a encontrarse desde siquiera antes que tu bisabuelo naciera, el huevo de esa cosa tiene más de dosientos años

...-el chico simplemente se había quedado callado no sabía como responder a lo que Cheker Face le había dicho, y cuando iba a decir algo para contradecirlo, el bastón de Cheker Face le había tapado la boca agilmente

Mi intención no es pelear contigo como tu piensas, solo quería ofrecerte una pequeña tutoría para que aprendas más cosas sobre este misterioso mundo-dice Cheker Face arreglándose el sombrero metálico mientras que alejaba a Ezio de pegarle aparentemente sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, cosa que consternó al azabache, luego de eso, Cheker Face le entrega una carta de presentación de otra persona-este sujeto te dará clases pribadas sin ningún costo, a escepción de que puedan dejarlo vivir en esta casa y tener algo que comer

Y si me opongo a esto de la maldita tutoría, además, no confío en alguien que se pone una tonta máscara de hierro y entra a una casa agena a pasarse de listo-dice molesto Ezio mientras hace presión su frente contra el bastón del contrario, pero este desaparece y hace que el azabache pase de largo de cabeza al sillón

No tienes opción chico, tu destino ya se trazó y necesita ser seguido, además tu tutor ya esta en la puerta esperándote, encargate de darle una buena primera impresión-dice Cheker Face apareciendo a la entrada del living de la nada y luego desaparece sin más, como si no hubiera estado nunca en ese lugar, en aquel momento, tocan la puerta principal un par de veces

Tsk, ese tipo uno de estos días si me lo pillo le daré una lección de no olvidará en su vida-reclama el chico mientras se friega el pelo molesto, a lo que vipuelven a golpar la puerta un poco más fuerte-¡ya voy, ya voy!

Ezio va a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, se encuentra con un hombre de unos 20 años, facciones finas, ojos rasgados y de color chocolate, pelo negro corto totalmente desordenado, con la escepción de que en la parte inferior posterior de su nuca lleva una larga trenza, llevaba puedto una larga polera roja que le llega a las rodillas, y las mangas le llegan a las muñecas pero eran más gruesas en esta parte que la parte de los hombros, que tenía en cada puño de las mangas, una gruesa franja blanca, el cuello de esta es corta y tiene el corte hacia el lado derecho, que además tiene dos botones un tanto extraños de color negro, la polera estaba cortada a cada lado del cuerpo desde el área de la cadera hasta las rodillas, dejando la parte delantera de manera independiente a la trasera, ademas que en la parte inferior tambien posería unas granjas flancas, llevaba un pantalón como una mezcla entre buzo y calza de color blanco, acompañado con unos zapatos simples sin necesidad de cordones de color negro

Xiàwū häo, wöshì nï de sïrén jiājiào, shì yīzhöng xiängshòu, yï mänzú-dice el hombre de 20 años haciendo una reverencia china a Ezio, el cual queda colgado por lo que dijo, ya que no sabía nada de lo que le dijo, a lo que el de la trenza ríe notoriamente-gomene, gomene, quería ver cual era tu reacción al hablar con alguien chino, ja, ja, ja, bueno, diciendo mejor lo anterior, buenas tardes, soy su tutor particular, un gusto en conocerte

Chi... ¿chino? ¿acaso eres chino?-le pregunta medio gritando por la sorpresa que se había llevado el chico, a lo que el de ojos chocolate hace una mueca de un poco de desagrado ante el grito

Si, soy chino, me llamo Fon, es un placer-dice Fon cambiando la mueca de disgusto por una sonrisa calmada y pasífica, a lo que Ezio de sorprende aún más, ya que hace un rato recién parecía molesto, y ahora parecía que no hubiera pasado-normalmente no acepto alumnos mayores a los dos años para enseñarles completamente todo lo que se, pero esta vez hice una escepción por un viejo conocido

Tengo solo una pregunta-dice Ezio mirando un tanto intranquilo a Fon, por el hecho de que era todo paz, relajación y no parecía un verdadero maestro, sino que más bien parecía alguien simple como un paisajista o un culturista chino-¿no eres un poco joven para ser maestro? No es por meterme en el asunto, pero por tu aspecto diría que no eres mayor que yo por muchos años

Eso es verdad, tengo 20 pero diría que esos años que e vivido hubieran sido más, como unos cuarenta o cincuenta años-dice con una sonrisa tranquila el chino mientras cerraba los ojos, era muy en claro que para él era una rotunda mentira eso de tener solo 20 años, pero el otro chico no lo sabía, así que eso lo dejaría en secreto

¿entonces aue me vas a enseñar? ¿vordado, cocina, a como cuidar la naturaleza?-le pregunta un poco a modo de vurla, porque él tecnicamente ya sabía casi de todo, y como respuesta de Fon, resivió un fuerte y certero puñetazo en el estómago que lo mandó volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación

Eso me pareció una falta de respeto chico, soy muy tolerante con las cosas, es muy dificil que me hagan enojar, pero tú ya te pasaste al hunillarme de esa manera-dice tfanquilamente recobrando la postura recta mientras junta sus manos dentro de las mangas de su polera mientras entra en la casa de Ezio y su tía

Vale, ya aprendí la lección, no me volveré a burlar de tí-dice un poco adolorido Ezio mientras le costa levantarse del suelo, ya que le dolía el estómago, que con mucho esfuerzo logró dejar de lado y pararse

Para que tengas más en cuenta mi fuerza y no me vuelvas a decir cocinero o vordador, solo e ocupado el cuerto de mi poder-dice con una pequeña sonrisa más relajado Fon mientras miraba el lugar, mientras que Ezio quedó con cara de "no puedo creerlo"-pero nunca e usado mi fuerza para iniciar una pelea o denigrar a otro, en pocas palabras, no peleo sin que sea sumamente necesario y de vida o muerte

Co-comprendido Fon-dice más recuperado Ezio, mientras que Fon le muestra una sonrisa calmada y gentil, cosa que confundía cada vez más acerca de Fon a Ezio, pero no mensionó nada más, ya que tenía meter la pata nuevamente burlándose de él y recibiendo nuevamente otro puñetazo-y... ¿aue me irías a enseñar?

Primero, a tener respeto por los que son mayores a tí, más que mi nombre, preferiría que me llamarás maestro o sensei-dice Fon calmadamente dirigiendo su mirada a un traviesillo animalito que comenzó a recorrer todo el living y volvió con él a su hombro-él es Lichi, es un simio albino y mi compañero, y volviendo al tema, lo segundo sería poder enseñarte si es que puedo, acupuntura, de manera de arma y de medicina

* * *

Yoku: eso sería todo por el capítulo de hoy, pero les diré que ustedes son malos, ningún review en el capítulo previo -dice un poco indignada pero luego suspira- pero bueno, ya vacuné al botón de review en contra de la rabia, así que pueden dejar los reviews que quieran

Fon: traduciendo lo que le respondí a Ezio-kun respecto a mi negocio fue, gracias por tu halago, no pude evitar decírselo en chino, su reacción esa vez y cuando lo salude formalmente fueron graciosas -dice mientras se cubre la boca con la manga de su polera-

Yoku: explicando otras cosas igual, la ropa que ocupa al comienzo es la misma que ocupa la vez que le da la misión a I-Pin de acabar con un mafioso en el capítulo 6 del anime, solo que esta vez le queda así, ya que ahora no es un bebé -dice con una sonrisa amistosa- Fon-san, ¿haría los honores de despedir el capítulo?

Fon: por supuesto, xièxiè nī jīntiān du yī zhāng, dào mingnián -dice con una sonrisa, para luego reir tranquilamente- gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy, hasta la próxima


	7. arcobaleno de la lluvia

Yoku: con ustedes les presento el capítulo cuatro, como en el capítulo anterior, hoy tenemos un invitado eapecial al estudio, o mas bien dos, con ustedes Colonello-san y Lal-san

Lal: es un placer estar aquí -dice cortante y fríamente-

Colonello: no lo digas así Lal, kora, ten más sentimientos, no ves que ella se tomó muchas molestian en llamarnos para que pudieramos estar presentes, kora -dice con una sonrisa pero a la vez con molestia te la peli-azul-

Lal: esta bien, hola -dice desviando la mirada de Colonello y de Yoku-

Yoku: e-esta bien, no hay problemas con eso -dice tranquilamte pero a la vez con una gotde sudor estilo anime- creo que de golpe desendió la temperatura del lugar

Colonello: oye Lal, te gutaria quemostrara tus fotos en ropa interior, kora -dice con una sonfisa de lado el rubio mientras muestra un par de fotos-

Lal: te llegó la hora Colonello maldito -dice hecha una furia comenzando a perseguir a Colonello por todas partes mientras diwparaba una metralleta y Lonelo las esquivaba godas a duras penas

Colonello: mira, no me has dado ninguna, eres una lenta, kora -dice a modo de vurla el oji-azul mientras le saca la lengua para molestarla-

Yoku: antes de que el estudio desaparesca, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino que a Akira Amano-sama, sin ella, no podría crear este fabuloso fic -dice mientras a duras penas esquivuna bala perdida- además, el Oc de hoy pertenece a _**Yolii**_con ustedes, el capítulo

* * *

6 días atrás de la llegada de Yohaku a la mansión Vongola y del encargo de tutor de Fon para Ezio, kawahira se había encargado de comenzar a repartir a los respectivos tutores a los futuros arcobalenos con la ayuda de Tsuna, el cual dijo que era, hasta que se encontrara la forma de volver a suplantar a los arcobalenos, así que comenzaron a investigar a gente del mundo completo, hasta que encontró a los proximos siete sujetos, la mayoría era gente de secundaria con poderes extrasensoriales o sobre-humanos, conversando entre ambos, desidieron que en lugar de dejarlos como caza recompensas les otorgarían un tutor a cada uno en funsión a su flama, los cuales serían los ex-arcobalenos pero que en funsión a la flama del sol y de la flama del cielo sus tutores iban a ser invertidos por diferentes motivos privados, desidieron aquel mismo día comenzar a reclutarlos, para el primer día, iban a comenzar por el arcobaleno de la lluvia

Y según Tsunayoshi, ¿a donde tenemos que ir? Kora-pregunta un chico rubio de cabello en punta con una banda militar, ojos afilados de color azul, piel clara, ropa completamente estilo militar-esto ya me esta fastidiando, kora, la dirección es muy confusa, kora

¿a si? Bueno, desde hace un tiempo que no estás en Namimori, y al parecer se te han olvidado las calles Colonello-comenta un poco sorprendido y con una sonrisa un hombre de unos 30 años, con una cicatriz en su mandibula, el pelo completamente negro desordenado, ojos café y piel morena, vestido formalmente y con una katana en su mano derecha

No es de tu incumbencia eso Takeshi, kora, además, en algo tienes razón, no e estado aquí desde que la maldición se me retiró, kora-dice un poco malgenio y rojo Colonello, a lo que Yamamoto ríe por lo bajo ante eso-¿que es tan gracioso para tí? Kora

Bueno, tu dijiste que ibas a ser de guía en esto, pero hemos estado dando solo vueltas la última media hora-dice divertido el moreno, a lo que el rubio se queda completamente helado y a la vez rojo y comienza a desviar la vista del mayor en apariencia-pero no estás tan mal, es por aquí cerca la dirección que nos dio Tsuna

¿¡entonces por que no me lo dijiste antes maldito idiota!? ¡kora!-le dice completamente molesto, a lo que Yamamoto solamente se limita a reir ante el comentario del militar, el cual se enoja más y pensaba darle unos cuantos gritos pero no lo hace, ya que escucha como algo se quiebra frente a ellos y al ver al lugar ambos, había una chica

Ella era una niña de 1.65 cabello negro hasta las caderas, tenía el ojo derecho color blanco y el izquierdo morado, tez pálida, nariz pequeña, complexión delgada, pechos medianos, pestañas un poco largas, en el labio inferior tenía una pequeña cicatriz, unas vendas en el brazo derecho, llevaba el uniforme femenino de Nami-chuu, y lo que se le había caido era una bolsa que al parecer tenía platos o vasos

¿q-quienes son ustedes?-pregunta la chica un poco-muy asustada de ambos, ya que nunca había visto a una persona con katana o con armas de fuego, Yamamoto tenía su katana la cual se la había apoyado en el hombro y Colonello en su espalda tenía un fusil anti-tanques

Oye Takeshi, ella se parece a la de la foto, kora-dice Colonello mirando extrañado a Yamamoto, el cual estaba mirando una fotografía que tenía mientras examinaba a la chica, y luego sonrie

Sip, ella debe ser Charlotte D'Angelo-comenta tranquilamente Yamamoto mntras le entrega la foto a Colonello y este la examina confirmándolo un tanto impasiente

U-un momento... u-ustedes fueron enviados por m-mis padres a bu-buascarme a Japon-les pregunta entre tartamudeos la azabache mientras los ve un tanto asustada por pensar que sus padres le mandaron a buscar para hacerle pasar su infierno de vida nuevamente

¿eh? Tengo cara de malo acaso-dice idiotamente Yamamoto mientras le pregunta a Colonello, el cual lo ve un tanto dudoso de su crecimiento mental desde que iba a secundaria como no resivió respuesta del militar decidio mirar a la chica y reirse un poco-tranquila niña, no somos gente mala, ni siquiera conocemos tu familia... pero bueno... te conocemos a ti porque...

Ya se te cabaron las ideas, kora-dice de manera de represalia el rubio mientras bufa aburrido, pero al moreno no se le ocurría nada aún y seguía diciendo puros monosílabos mientras pensaba en algo, Colonello no aguantó mucho tiempo más y cuando llegó a su limite, sacó su fusil de la espalda y le apuntó a Yamamoto-ya me tienes harto, kora, al parecer eres mas idiota que Tsunayoshi, kora

Jajaja, gomene, goeene, pero es que no se me ocurre nada que decirle, jajaja-dice riendose de si mismo Yamamoto por la situación en la que se encontraba, le parecía un poco vergonzoso que lo siguieran retando por distraido, y Charlotte simplemente se quedaba en silencio un poco nerviosa por lo que veía y le extrañaba qul moreno no le asustara el arma del rubio-bueno, bueno, si te frustraste conmigo, piensa tu en algo y dicélo

P-pero y que pasa si Lal me ve hablandole a otra chica, kora, creerá que le estoy siendo infiel con una chica más joven que ella, kora-dice un tanto nervioso Colonello mientras guardaba su fusio nuevamente en la espalda y comenzaba a imaginarse a Lal pegándole sus buenas cacheteadas o incluso tirándolo por un acantilado amarrado de pies y manos-bu-bueno... enana, voy a ser tu tutor, kora

Viste que no fue muy dificil, era cosa de calmarse solamente-dice divertido Yamamoto dándole golpecitos en la espalda de ánimo a Colonello, justo antes de ambos helarse por sentir una fuerte mirada asesina por la espalda, ambos al darse vuelta lentamente se fijaron que era una mujer de pelo azul hasta mitad de espalda, ojos con una convinación entre cafés y rojizos, una piel clara y ropa ligera, su miraba hacia ellos era tranquila, pero sus ojos les miraba de otra forma

L-Lal, ¿q-que ha-haces a-aquí? Kora-dice un tanto nervioso Colonello mientras comienza a alejarse de la mujer a la par de Yamamoto, la mujer ante esta reacción de ambos, se acerca velozmente y a ambos les pega un puñetazo en el rostro lo que los deja tirados en el suelo

Etto... si no son de parte de mis padres... para que será el tutoreado...-dice un poco nerviosa la niña mirando un poco extrañada a ambos tirados en el suelo, a lo que después Lal se le acerca y coloca ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, lo que le colocá aun más nerviosa

Eres solo una mocosa muy femenina, no caigas en lo que dice el idiota de Colonello-le dice tranquilamente Lal con una sonrisa pequeña, lo que hace sentir un poco extraña a Charlotte, ya que ella normalmente era ignorada o golpeada por los demás, pero aparte de eso, Lal le colocó la mano derecha sobre su pelo gentilmente acariciandolo

O-oye Lal, Tsuna solo me pidió que trajera a Colonello aquí para que hiciera de tutor para el siguiente arcobaleno de la lluvia-dice a duras penas Yamamoto por el dolor del restro, a lo que Lal se sorprende por eso y mira molesto hacia ellos

¿¡que mierda tiene de cerebro el idiota de Sawada!?-dice completamente molesta Lal mientras camina hacia donde están ambos y comienza a pisar fuerte y reiteradamente a Colonello en el abdomen, lo que indicaba que estaba completamente molesto con Tsuna en mayor rango, pero se desquitaríaa con el más cercano saco de box que tenía y ese era Colonello-¿¡acaso no pasamos por todas esas molestias hace años para que ahora al idiota de Sawada se le ocurra traer a los arcobalenos de vuelta!?

Lal Mierch más que enojo en ese momento, tenía miedo y temor de que a otra persona le tocara ser maldecida, ella no se lo permitiría, pero tampoco dejaría ver a los demás, en especial a su estúpido ex-alumno que tenía miedo, y prefería seguir pateandolo

O-oye, Lal, tus patadas no son tan fuertes como siempre, kora, algo te preocupa, kora-dice adolorido Colonello, pero a la vez con una sonrisa, cosa que fastidió a Lal, cosa que hizo que se malhumorara más y le pegue el golpe final en el estómago, lo que hizo que el rubio se retorciera hacia un lado, de dolor puro-ese si fue un golpe, kora

Ma, ma, no seas tan dura con Colonello-dice tranquilamente Yamamoto ya de pie tratando de relajar a Lal, la cual deja de golpear a colonello y le mira completamente amenazante, a lo que él se asusta un poco

Yamamoto Takeshi... dime porque mierda a Sawada se le ocurrió de nuevo traer a los arbobaleno-dice molesta mirando a Takeshi, el cual le mira sorprendido por eso, en aquel momento, el moreno en la peli-azul mira una cierta inseguridad y temor

No fue por voluntad propia, es la única manera que encontró con Kawahira, pero es solo hasta que se encuentre otra manera de reemplazarlos, ya que ocurrió esto-dice calmadamente Yamamoto, para luego entregarle una foto a Lal, la cual se sorprendió al ver lo que había en la foto

Tsk. Esta bien, dejaré pasar esta idiotes de Sawada por esta ver por lo que hay en la foto, pero a cambio, tu no te librarás de mi Colonello imbecil cabeza hueca, yo te mediré en el tutoreado e intervendré si es necesario-dice completamente molesta Lal Mirch mientras levanta bruscamente a Colonello, el cual se mareo por la fuerza en que se levantó del suelo

Etto... que no soy yo la que decide si quiere o no ser tutoreada-pregunta un poco nerviosa y timidamente Charlotte, mientras que Lal le mira un poco tranquila y se vuelve a acerca a ella

Tranquila, no tengas miedo pequeña, el idiota risitos de oro no te hará nada malo, si es que lo hace, yo misma me encargaré me mandarlo a la otra vida si es necesario-dice camladamente Lal como si hablar de matar a alguien fuera lo más normal y facil del mundo, claro que era facil matar a alguien pero decirlo con tal naturalidad fue loqque hizo que a Colonello le recorriera un frío por la espalda mientras se levantaba con el abdomen adolorido, ya que de seguro tendría alguna que otra costilla rota por la última patada de su ex-maestra

Oye, no tienes que hablar de matarme tan pronto, kora, ya fui maestro una vez de Sasagawa Ryohei, y fui buen maestro, kora-dice un poco nervioso el ex-arcobaleno de la lluvia mientras Lal solo le dedicaba una mirada de odio al rubio cosa que hizo que se callara de golpe

Bueno... si no vienen de parte de mis padres... estaría bien si son mis tutores... y si quieren... pueden quedarse en mi casa... ya que vivo sola... no es grde mi casa... pero se siente muy silenciosa y ma grande de lo que es...-dice en voz baja Charlotte mientras mira con nerviosismo el suelo, a lo que los tres presentes le miran completamente extrañados ante eso

Ah... se me olvidaba, tengo compras que realizar, la chica si quiere los llevará a su casa, nos vemos algún otro día-dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa luego de ver su celular a lo que se despide y se va de donde están los tres presentes dejándolos solos

Bueno... vengan, por aquí es mi casa...-dice un tanto nerviosa la chica con una pequeña sonrisa que pasó de ser persivida por los dos mayores mientras ella los guiaba a su casa

Una vez llegaron al lugar, vieron que en la entrada se encontraban unos sujetos vestidos de negro, y con apariencia ruda y robusta, la niña inmediatamente se ocultó sin pensarlo dos veces detrás de Lal, cosa que confundió al rubio y la peli-azul, luego miraron a los dos hombres, los cuales murmuraron unas cuantas palabras entre si en ruso, cosa que dejó un poco intrigados a ambos mayores, pero enseguida uno de esos hombres se avalanzó en contra de los tres o más bien en contra de Charlotte

¿¡que demonios le pasa a estos tipos!?-comenta Lal apartándose del tacleo del hombre apartando igualmente a la chica para que no la llevaran-¿¡acaso van tras esta niña!?

S-si, son lacayos de mi papá... pero por favor que no me lleven... no quiero sufrir tortura de nuevo-dice la chica muy asustada mientras se apega cada vez más a Lal Mirch, la cual mira sorprendida a la chica, y luego mira con odio a los otros dos tipos

Colonello, has algo bien en la vida y dispárales a estos tipos mientras yo preparo mi caja y mi anillo-dice Lal mientras Colonello simplemente asiente seriamente y vuelve a sacar su fusil, comenzando una serie de disparos en contra de los hombres uniformados no a matar, sino que a manera de distracción y retraso

Lal será mejor que te apures con eso, kora, no es por presionar ni nada, kora, pero vienen más sujetos, kora-avisa el rubio mientras que más hombres rodeaban a los tres, y en un punto quedan dprodeados por un total de 20 hombres, 10 a cada lado bloqueandoles las salidas

Listo, oye niña, ve con el rubio imbecil de hayá-le dice Lal seriamente a Charlotte, la cual asiente tímidamente y se va con Colonello, el cual se saca su chaqueta y le cubre la cabeza para que se sentre en él

No me quites la vista de encima, kora, sin importar que es lo que escuches no te desvies de mi vista, kora-le advierte Colonello, a lo que la azabache no entiende el porque, pero igual asiente obedeciendole-Lal comienza, kora

La peli-azul simplemente chista la lengua en señal de entender, con el anillo colocado en su anular abre una caja de color púrpura, dejando ver un larguísimo cienpies que en sus mandíbulas tenía llamas de color púrpura, Lal hizo un solo jesto con su mano derecha y el insecto se avalanzó contra los hombres que tapabas una de las salidas, el ataque que iba a hacer era a matar, los hombres le disparan a la arma de caja pero no les hace ningún daño, una vez que se quedan sin balas, el cienpies comienza a atravezarlos uno a uno, mientras que gritaban agonizantemente antes de caer muertos

¿que ocurre?-le pregunta Charlotte a Colonello mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta que Colonello le había pasado para que no mirara, cosa que a Colonello no le agradó y le volvió a cubrir la cabeza y la vista para que no mirara a nadie de los que estaban a su alrededor

No te quites esto te dije, kora, no quiero que mires a ningún lado, kora, Lal se encargará de esto, kora-dice Colonello con la mirada seria, molesta y un poco opaca y sin vida, cosa que asustó un poco a Charlotte y desidió dejar de forcejear con Colonello para mirar y desidió dejarse la caqueta puesta en la cabeza, Colonello por su parte, no había notado que había hablado a la merpnor con un aspecto de asecino que tenía el haci mucho tiempo y que supuestamente lo había dejado en el olvido, vio como los que aún no estaban aniquilados por Zamuza, el cienpies de Lal, penaban dispararle a la peli-azul, él rápidamente tomo su fusil y disparo hacia donde estaban ellos, acabando con uno de los hombres y dejando completamente helados a los otros, a los cuales por el miedo se petrificaron y no reaccionaron para disparar

Una vez que Zamuza acabó con los diez de un lado, prosiguió a acabar con los otros del lado contrato, pero no pudo al sorprenderse Lal de que ya no había ningun hombre en pie, sino que todos muertos desangrados en el piso, así que desidió regresar a Zamuza a su caja y guardarlo, al igual que sus anillos

Es prima vez en mucho tiempo que te veo reaccionar de esa manera Colonello, pero como vamos a limpiar esto-dice Lal mirando a su alrededor mientras miraba con suma tranquilidad a los cadaveres regados por el piso, a lo que Colonello bufó un poco molesto y la la vez cansado

Hace mucho... si, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto, desde que estaba en COMSUBIN, kora-comenta un tanto molesto Colonello mientras comienza a llamar a alguien por teléfono, y a los minutos después cuelga-en diez minutos vendra alguien que haga la limpieza, vamos a dentro de tu casa, kora

E-esta bien-dice casi en un susurro la chica, mientras que los guiaba a su casa un tanto incómoda, ya que Colonello no le permitía mirar hacia el frente, por el hecho de que no quería que viera personas muertas, así que se fue guiándolos por la pared, una vez entró a la casa estuvo más cómoda, ya que ahí pudo caminar más tranquilamente-uhmm... les tengo que... dar las gracias... si no hubieran estado... me hubieran llevado a un infierno...

No tienes porque susurrar ni hablar entrecortado, kora, ten confianza en nosotros, kora-dice con una sonrisa de idiota Colonello mientras la chica solamente les miraba curioso a él y a Lal, y luego les sonrie tranquilamente-además, no somos gente mala, kora... bueno no yo, pero Lal Bitch es otro caso, kora, ella siempre me pega, kora

¡por malditas cosas como estas es porque te paso pegando, mi apellido es Mirch no Bitch!-le dice completamente hecha una furia Lal mientras le pega una fuerte patada a Colonello por oa esalda, el cual sale volando hasta el otro lado de la sala, lo que Charlotte se ríe un poco

Lal-san parece que trata mal a Colonello-san porque lo quiere, ya que con solo verlo se pone roja-dice la azabache mientras que ante esas palabras, Colonello y Lal se ponen completamente rojos y comienzan a valvucear palabras en italiano, cosa que Charlotte no entiende

* * *

Yoku: por algún motivo y gracias a kamizama, Lal-san dejó de disparar en el estudio a medio capitulo

Colonello: se le acabaron las balas, kora, en este momento soy gracias al viejo barbon que siga vivo, kora -dice exausto tirado en el piso totalmente sucio y con la ropa desgarrada- lo malo es que después me canse de correr y me comenzó a golpear, kora

Lal: para que me vuelvas amenazar luego con mostrar fotos mias privadas -dice seriamte sentada en la única silla que había quedado de pie-

Yoku: ¿y como es que esas fotos existen? -pregunta totmente curiosa ante ese hecho-

Colonello: es algo gracioso en verdad, kora, como somos pareja dormimos juntos, kora, y hay veces que cuando ella se levanta antes que yo, yo me hago el dorm, kora, y aprovecho de sacarle fotos a escondida, kora -dice con una sonrisa de lado mientras que Yoku le escuchaba atentamente-

Lal: ahora si despidete de tu vida maldito idiota -dice completamente roja mientras comienza una nueva rsecución de Lal en contra de Colonello-

Yoku: con eso termina el ítulo de hoy, gracias por leer, y antes de q los vecinos me demanden por ruido o por muerte de bala perdida de Lal, les comento que el siguiente para ser buscado como arcobaleno será... -gira infantilmente una rueda de azar y esta tiene los cuatro símbolos de atributos de llamas que quedan- y se detubo en... ¡sol! Así que la siguiente será Miu Kisaragi, no haré mas spoiler, hasta la próxima

Lal: ¡regresa duna puta vez maldito cobarde! -sigue gritando Lal persiguiendo aún a Colonello mientras que Yoku les mircon una gotita estilo anime mientras piensa el como pueden seguir casados sin matarse o divorciarse-


	8. arcobaleno del sol

Yoku: -con lagrimitas en los ojos- ya van trece días desde que no subía capítulo del fic, pero el problema fue que no se me ocurría nada para comenzar, y cuando comencé a escribirlo, se me borró lo que tenía -se seca las lágrimas- pero dejando eso de lado, por culpa de Lal-san que dejó inutilizable mi estudio, estoy haciendo hoy la recepción desde el jardín, bueno, para no harlos esperar, los invitados de hoy son, Uni-chan, Gamma-san, Tazaru-san, Nosaru-kun, Bel y Fran-kun

Uni: buenas Yoku-chan, es un placer para mi poder estar aqui con tigo y poder presentar este capítulo

Bel: ushishishishi, yo solo estoy por ordenes del boss, si no fuera por eso estaría en mi reino cuidando a mis pequeños

Fran: sempai~ ¿por que miente? Usted si no estubiera aqui estaría en su reino, pero molestando y humillando a su hermano gemelo mayor

Bel: ushishi, callate rana molesta -le lanza cuchillas que se le entierran en el gorro-

Yoku: *esto ya se comenzó a poner mal*

Nosaru: hime ¿por que en invierno Japón es mas helado que Italia?

Uni: eso es porque Japón no esta cerca de la linea del Ecuador

Nosaru: ¿y que es esa linea?

Tazaru: es una linea imaginaria que recorre el mundo en horizontal y en en los paises que pasa, son mas cálidos

Gamma: hime, ¿no le hace falta nada para que esté cómoda?

Uni: no Gamma, estoy totalmente bien, no te preocupes

Nosaru: oye Fran, ¿por que estas solo con una polera de manga corta?

Fran: ah eso... no hace frío, yo siento que hace calor y mucha

Bel: ignora a esta rana mocoso, esta completamente mal de la cabeza

Fran: sempai~~ el que esta mal de la cabeza es otro~~ y ese otro la tiene completamente mal -al decir esto, Fran tenía seis nievas dagas en el sombrero- eso dolio~~

Yoku: están todos en lo suyo y yo estoy completamente ignorada -suspiro- bueno, Katekyo Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano-sempai, si fuera mio, de seguro hubiera quebrado hace tiempo, y el Oc que aparece en este capítulo es de _**miu-chan5**_

* * *

Taoreta ouji-sempai, ¿por que nos mandó a hacer este trabajo el boss?-pregunta monótonamente un chico de pelo verde, y ojos verde agua, con unas marcas triangulares debajo de sus ojos, con una polera índigo de mangas cortas, unos pantalones ligeros de color negro, zapatillas del mismo color y un gran sombrero de cabeza de rana

Calla-dice con molestia un hombre rubio de pelo desordenado que no dejaba ver sus ojos con una corona en el pelo, una polera de rayas moradas y negras, encima una chaqueta de base negra, en cada una de las mangas dos branjas de color amarillo opaco, y en cada costado de la chaqueta una franja vertical del mismo color que las franjas de las mangas, con el signo del escuadrón de asesinos independientes de Vongola: Varia, en el cuello que la chaqueta tenía una capucha con pelaje suabe de color blanco, un pantalón completamente negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, este le lanza tres cuchillas a la cabeza del de sombrero de rana-además olvidas que ya no soy principe, ahora soy rey

¿Entonces esta bien que ahora te llame yakunitata-ō-sempai*?-le pregunta monótonamente nuevamente el chico del sombrero de rana para volver a tener tres nuevas cuchillas en la cabeza mientras le salián lagrimitas de cocodrilo falsas-sempai~ esas cosas molestas duelen, ¿sabe?

Tsk. No me interesa tu opinión rana deserebrada-comenta molesto el rubio mientras aparta la mirada del chico rana mientras este chasquaba la lengua por no lograr su cometido de sensibilizar a su sempai-además, si no escuchaste al boss, vinimos a japón porque necesitamos encontrar a un portador del pacificador del cielo para que Uni lo entrene

Y otra cosa Bel-sempai~~ ¿por que nos pusieron con un chico de cabello de marica y un negro calbo pero con barba rubia?-le pregunta monótonamente Fran a Bel, el cual aparta la mirada molesto de su kohai, al cual los dos de atrás le entierran en la cabeza sus Dark Scythe-oigan~ eso duele, ¿saben?

Tenemos nombres, ¿sabes chico con gorro de rana?-le dice molesto el hombre como de la edad de Fran aproximadamente con el cabello rosado tomado parte de este en una cola alta y un resto callendo suelto-yo me llamo Nosaru y él se llama Tazaru

Dejando eso de lado... sempais ¿como es esa persona a la que estamos buscando?-dice monótonamente ignorando el hecho de que en el sombrero tenía seis cuchillas enterradas y dos güadañas que lo atravezaban completamente

Mientras los tres discutían y torturaban a Fran, cerca de ahí se encontraba un negrocio de repostería, del cual sale corriendo velozmente una chica de pelo blanco con las puntas azules, el ojo izquierdo lo tenía tapado con un parche negro, y el que tenía destapado era de color azul, su piel era blanca y su porte era bajo, llevaba la ropa toda sucia y con una que otra rajadura

¡alguien que detenga a esa pequeña ladrona de comida!-grita un hombre molesto saliendo de la tienda mirando por donde se había escapado la chica, que era exactamente, la dirección en donde se encontraban los dos miembros de la elite de varia y los dos miembros de la familia Giglio Nero

Lucky-dice Bel al reconocer el rostro de la chica una vez esta se comienza a alejar de ellos para que no la capturaran por sacar la comida del local-oigan, dejen a la ranita de lado que la presa que nos mandaron a buscar se acaba de ir corriendo

Sempai~ esta no es una misión de asesinato para llamarla presa, es solo de reconocimiento y escolta de Giglio Nero-dice Fran sujetándose su gorrito de rana, el cual tenía ahora dos tajos y seis agujeros de cuchillos, y por el comentario actual que dio, tenía seis nuevos cuchillos en el gorro

Bamos tras él Aniki-dice emocionado Nosaru mientras Tazaru asiente con una sonrisa de lado y ambos miembros de Giglio Nero salen en busca de la chica para alcanzarla, mientras que dejan a los miembros de Varia atrás en una nueva discución

Tsk. Como rey no tengo tiempo de estar soportando tus tonterias, payaso con sombrero de rana-le dice molesto Bel a Fran, mientras que el peli-verde le mira con una mirada monótona, pero sus ojos expresaban rabia hacia el mayor

Bel-sempai ya me harto con sus comentarios, mejor iré a dar un paseo para ver al decimo vongola, él no me trata mal como lo hacen ustedes y cabeza de piña-sempai.-comenta monotonamente Fran, pero en su voz se notaba un deje de molestia hacia el mayor, el cual simplemente sonrie y comienza a ir en dirección de donde se fue la chiquilla

Has lo que quieras mocoso, solo te tengo que aguantar unos años más antes de darle mi puesto a mi Blair y así no volver a ver tu estúpida cara otra vez-dice con una sonrisa de rabia el rubio, mientras que el peli-verde chista con molestia, para luego, ambos tomar direcciones separadas

Estúpido sempai, viejo idiota, espero a que un día de estos te mueras-dice en un susurra completamente molesto Fran mientras sujetaba su gorro de rana para taparse la cara, cosa que era completamente inutil, y dejó ver que tenía unas pequeñas lagrimitas en las comisuras de los ojos que no dejaría salir para complacer a su superior

Mientras tanto, Nosaru y Tazaru habían logrado acorralar a la chica, la cual escondió los pastelillos que había tomado en la tienda en algún lugar, y miraba a ambos con una mirada desafiante y lista para comenzar a pelear

Tazaru-aniki, vamos a tener que llevarla a la fuerza con nuestra hime-dice Nosaru sonriendole de lado a Tazaru, el cual siente igual con una sonrisa de lado teniendo ya listas y con flamas de tormenta sus Dark Scythe preparados igual para pelear

¿por que van a pelear con la pequeña?-se escucha una voz suabe, cálida y acogedora detrás de ambos sujetos, los cuales al darse vuelta, se dan cuenta que es su preciada hime que llevaba por nombre Uni, la cual estaba acompañada por Gamma-no vamos a secuestrarla ni nada de eso, no es necesario recurir a la violencia

Pe-pero hime...-Nosaru no alcanza a decirle nada mas a su lider, ya que Gamma le pega en la nuca a modo de represalia por la actitud que estaba teniendo frente a su cielo, a lo que este decide callar cualquier queja que soltaría

Al parecer no pudieron divertirse shishishishi-llega Belphegor tranquilamente mientras ve a todos los presentes con una sonrisa desquiciada y a la vez molesta-si no vas a hacer que tus lacayos ataquen ¿que vas a hacer jefa de Giglio Nero y ex-arcobaleno Uni?

No es necesaria hostilidad frente a alguien que tuvo un pasado doloroso, yo simplemente le voy a transmitir seguridad para que nos tenga miedo-dice con una sonrisa la peli-verde oscuro mientras se encoje de hombros, para luego mirar interrogativa a Belphegor-Bel-san ¿que ocurrió con Fran-kun?

No me hables de esa maldita rana desagradecida-dice Bel quitando la sonrisa que tenía para mirar al cielo de Giglio Nero con una mirada, según ellos de odio, no se podía saber bien ya que no podían ver ninguna parte de sus ojos

Bueno, mejor voy a hablar con la pequeña sol-dice con una sonrisa algo entristecida Uni mientras se dirige calmadamente hacia donde estaba la albina de puntas azules, la cual le miraba con resentimiento y desconfianza-tranquila Miu Kisaragi-chan, no te haremos daño

¿y por que devería de confiar en ustedes quienes me apuntaron con armas?-le pregunta molesta la chica, la cual, con el vocabulario que tenía no parecía una niña de la edad que en verdad tenía-de lo que se Giglio Nero como escuche de ustedes, es una familia mafiosa, y yo no confio en nadie que sea de la mafia

Puede que tengas razón y la mafia es mala, pero yo tengo muchos subordinados, y no puedo controlar a todos ni lo que hagan, ya que ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero cuando estoy cerca, ellos no tienen permitido dañar a las personas, ya que ese no es mi credo ni el de mis predecesoras-dice con una sonrisa cálida Uni mientras se acercaba más a la oji-azul mientras esta retrocedía para que ella no la atrapara

No tengo porque creerle a la escoría que decide ser de la mafia-dice molesta la chica a la defensiva mientras seguía retrocediendo un paso a cada paso que Uni daba-no le creeré a nadie que tenga siquiera el más mínimo lazo con la mafia

Comparto eso, no hay que creer en todas las personas que están a tu alrededor, pero ¿acaso dudas de toda la gente a tu alrededor por no saber si son de la mafia o no?-le pregunta rasonablemente Uni, mientras Miu baja un poco la guardia, pero inmediatamente la vuelve a realzar para mirarle con rabia a Uni-parece que has sufrido mucho por culpa de la mafia Miu-chan, pero no tienes que hecharle la culpa a todos en ella porque solo una te haya hecho mal, ya que por ejemplo, yo junto a Tsunayoshi-kun, Byakuran* y Enma-kun compartimos los mismos ideales de no violencia y paz

No, si me hace falta dudar de todos, dudare de todos, no importa si por fuera tienen una apariencia amable, todos son malos-dice molesta Miu mientras camina medio paso hacia atrás y no puede retroceder más, ya que en su espalda hay una padres que le corta el camino, estaba pensando en como escapar de Uni, pero antes de formular algún plan, la termina abrazando, sorprendiendola y mucho

Ambas somos iguales, ninguna de las dos tenemos a nuestros padres, pero hay solo una cosa que me diferencia de ti, y eso no es de pertenecer a la mafia, es que yo tengo a gente que me apoya y me protege como yo a ellos-le susurra con una sonrisa amable Uni a Miu, transmitiendole una gran sensación de calidez y seguridad-yo solo vine aqui a buscarte no solo por un encargo, sino que tambien para sacarte de la calle y darte una verdadera razón para vivir

Y-yo... n-no...-trata de negarse Miu mientras que Uni la atrae más hacia ella para abrazarla con más fuerza y con mas calor y amabilidad, cosa que proboca que la menor de todos los presentes comienze a llorar correspondiendo el abrazo que le daba la ex-arcobaleno

Ya, no hay porque llorar, siempre que sientas ganas de llorar sonríe, eso es algo que me enseñó mi madre antes de fallecer-dice Uni mientras termina el abrazo con la albina para colocarle ambas manos sobre los hombros para mirarla a los ojos-yo desde ahora en adelante me haré cargo tanto de tu vienestar como de tu felicidad

¡ahí estás pequeña mocosa, alfín te logré atrapar, ahora me pagarás todos esos pasteles que me has robado!-grita enfurecido el dueño del negocio que reclamaba hace un rato que la capturaran, al parecer les había seguido para retarla-estas en serios problemas mocosa, llamaré a los policias para que te lleven a un reformatorio

Y-yo...-dice la niña mientras mira un poco resentida a todos los que la habían detenido para que el hombre llegara para poder llevársela con la justicia, pero le sorprendió que Uni le diera la espalda a la niña y caminara elegantemente hasta donde estaba el hombre

¿No le da vergüenza retar de tal manera a una niña que esta sola en este mundo y que sin sacar de su comida quizas este con problemas de peso o quizas muerta?-le pregunta con molestia Uni mientras el hombre se da cuenta de todos los sujetos que la rodean a ella para protegerla y comienza a temblar, cosa que hace a Bel reír por aquel acto de cobardía instantaneo del hombre-no es que esté a favor de lo que ella hizo, yo ya la reprendí por lo que a hecho, pero usted no sabe en que condiciones vive la niña y aún así ni se digna a darle uno que otro alimento

¿¡q-q-quien se cree usted para hablarme en ese tono!?-apenas dijo aquellas palabras, en menos de un segundo, tenía dos guadañas en el cuello amenazándolo de muerte, además de dos zorros de color negro gruñéndole en señal de amenaza

¿como se atreve a hablarle así a nuestra hime?-le pregunta Gamma mirándolo totalmente enfurecido mientras sujetaba dos pequeñas cajitas en su mano izquieda, las cuales estaban abiertas y sacando una que otra chispa de color verde

Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, no hagan nada, el solo esta molesto momentaneamente, yo me encargaré de todo-dice con una sonrisa calmada Uni mientras que los tres miembros de su familia guardaban sus armas cajas un tanto desconfiados pero igual haciendolo-le voy a hacer una propuesta, yo pagaré en efectivo todo lo que Miu-chan le a sacado de su local y a cambio usted no dice nada a las autoridades

E-e-esta bien-dice el tipo totalmente nervioso, ya que de seguro que si se negaba a la propuesta que la peli-verde oscuro, le iba a ir muy mal, no hablando en terminos de negosios, sino que de salud física, en ese momento, Uni sacó de su bolso una cheqiera y un lapiz pasta negro

¿en cuantos yenes se pueden resumir los daños que le a causado la pequeña?-le pregunta con voz gentil Uni mientras presta atención a aquel hombre que no paraba de tiritar por miedo de los hombres de la oji-celeste

S-s-son 25.000¥-le comento el hombre, y sin problemas Uni escribio el monto, como si fuera lo mas poco del mundo y le entregó el cheque al tipo, el cual en lugar de recibir lo que él decír, colocaba la suma de 30.000¥ para cerrar la cifra en un número redondo

Los cinco mil extra son por los problemas que la chica le a causado y por el miedo que mis amigos le han causado-dijo tranquilamente Uni mientras el hombre miraba el papel con la boca abierta, ella comenzó a caminar a la calle seguida de sus hombres y de Bel, pero antes de salir del callejon se da media vuelta y mira a Miu-¿que haces ahí de pie sola? ¿acaso no te dije que te iba a llevar a vivir conmigo?

¿eh?... s-si, voy enseguida-dice la chica trotando rápido para alcanzar a los mayores los cuales ya habían salido del callejón, y en la salida de este, había una gran limosina detenida con un hombre vestido de negro de pie al lado de la puerta trasera, una vez los vio, abrió la puerta del carro, para dejar entrar a Bel, seguido de Nosaru, luego Tazaru y al final Gamma-¿e-eso es de ustedes?

Es mi coche personal, bueno, como al parecer Belphegor-san se peleó con Fran-kun, el se decidió ir a otro lado, de seguro con Tsunayoshi-kun, bueno, entonces nosotros nos iremos-dice Uni con una sonrisa divertida, para luego sonreirle y extenderle la mano a Miu, la cual le mira dudosa-¿que sucede? Vamos, desde ahora en adelante tendrás una familia y me aseguraré de enseñarte varias cosas

Uhn... gracias por eso hime-le dice Miu con la cara sonrrojada mientras que Uni ríe un poco divertida con lo que le había dicho la pequeña albina, era raro que otros fuera de su familia y Byakuran le llamaran de esa manera, a lo que se acerca a la niña y le acaricia la nuca revolviéndole el cabello

Me llamo Uni, no es necesario que me llames Hime, solo los que son mayores que yo en mi familia me llaman de esa manera, no lo olvides-dice gentilmente Uni para apartar la mano con la que le acariciaba el cabello y procede a darle un pequeño y gentil beso en la frente a la oji-azul

E-esta bien Uni-san, la llamaré por su nombre-dice con una sonrisa Miu a lo que Uni le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y le ayuda a suborse a la limosina, una vez las dos adentro, el chofer cierra la puerta y se va al asiento del conductor para colocar el vehículo en marcha

* * *

Yoku: y aquí estamos para la charla final, luego de unos problemas que tuvimos mientras leían el capítulo, el único que quedó conmigo en el patio fue Fran-kun

Fran: solo porque hice unas cuantas iluciones todos se molestaron y se fueron, y Bel-sempai me lanzó esos molestos cuchillos y se fue solo por gusto -dice el chico mirando tranquilamente a Yoku-

Yoku: bueno Fran-kun, to te buscas las cosas, pero ellos tambien no devieron de ser así de agresivos contigo -le comenta con una sonrisa al ilucionista peli-verde.-

Fran: la unica persona que no se enojó conmigo y se fue porque necesitaba hacer cosas urgentes fue la decimo Giglio Nero -comenta un poco molesto pero calmado-

Yoku: bueno, dejando eso de lado Fran-kun ¿podrías decirle a todos el nuevo apodo que le diste a Bel?

Fran: yakunitata-ō significa rey inutil, ya que eso es en lo que se transformo el sempai luego de casarse primero que su molesto hermano, y por si las dudas, el primer apodo que le dije significa príncipe caido

Yoku: comprendo, comprendo, tus sobrenombres e insultos a mi me parecen graciosos y originales

Fran: a mi me gusta especialmente la que le digo a Mukuro-sempai

Yoku: hada de las piñas o cabeza de piña, eso si es gracioso, porque su peinado parece una piña

Fran: pero siempre que se lo digo aunque sea verdad, cabeza de piña-sempai me claba su tridente en mi gorro

Yoku: eso es malo de parte de Mukuro

Fran: lo bueno es que Chrome-san lo reta por eso y le dice que no lo vuelva a hacer, pero siempre lo hace

Yoku: Fran-kun se nos acabo el tiempo de este capítulo ¿podrías decir tu los créditos?

Fran: solo porque sempai no me trata mal como los otros... eso fue todo por este capítulo, Yoku-sempai espera a que les haya gustado y que dejen al menos un review sobre que les pareció

Yoku: y como final, giraremos esta ruleta para saber cual será el siguiente arcobaleno a elegir -Fran gira la ruleta fuertemente y esta da una buena cantidad de vueltas- se esta deteniendo -ansiosa-

Fran: ah... se detuvo en el símbolo del rayo, entonces para la proxima aparecerá el cabeza de fresa-san

Yoku: ¿te refieres a Verde? -Fran asiente en silencio-


	9. arcobaleno del rayo

Yoku: aquí bamos con el capítulo 6 digamos que los capítulos del arcobaleno de la tormenta, del cielo y este son los que se me han hecho más rápido escribir, ya que son los que su usuario me a pasado como se conocieron y el del cielo es mía -comenta con una sonrisa de lado- bueno, los invitados de hoy son el científico Verde y el Smoking Bomber Gokudera Hayato

Verde: solo estoy aquí porque no tengo ideas de que puedo inventar y bine para ver si tenía alguna idea

Gokudera: entonces mejor no hubieras venido científico de pacotilla, así estaría más relajado y tranquilo -comenta encendiendo un cigarro-

Verde: es un desperdicio que tengas un gran intelecto siendo que eres un troglodita busca pelea

Gokudera: ya me cansaste, prepárate para volar en mil pedazos -dice molesto sacando dinamita desde su ropa y encendíendola con el cigarro, para luego lanzarlas-

Yoku: esto se puso peligroso de nuevo, siendo que estas no son las entrevistas Haru Haru peligrosas de Haru, sino que es el comienzo del capítulo -comenta con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras escapaba dificilmente de cada bomba que se le acercaba- co-comenzando con en capítulo de hoy, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino que es de Akira Amano-sama, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión, y el Oc de hoy pertenece a _**necrara-darkangel**_

* * *

Oigan, oigan, yo pienso que la sensei de filosofía es un ser de otro planeta por el peinado super extraño que tiene, definitívamente debe ser un UMA- comenta un chico de unos 17 años, piel blanca, ojos marrones, pelo rubio alborotado corto, estatura promedio, vestido de uniforme escolar, que consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbata corta color negra, con un chaleco de color azul marino, un pantalón de tela de color gris y zapatos negros, el cual se gana la risa de todos sus acompañantes a la salida del colegio

Eres un completo caso Toru-kun, es imposible que los UMAs existan-le comenta con chico un poco más alto que él de tanto pelo como ojos color negro y piel tostada vestido igual que él

Es cierto lo que digo, la sensei es tiene un aspecto super juvenil, pero su peinado es de otro mundo, quizas es un extraterreste con apariencia de mujer de veinte años con mal gusto por peinados-le dice con un mohín el chico, mientras que miraba inquisitivamente a su amigo mientras le explicaba seriamente aquello

Ya, ya, Nastu-kun, no molestes a Toru, sin el nuestras vidas de colegio serían monótonas, él les da el color que hacen falta-dice un chico mayor por una cabeza a el chico azabache de nombre Natsu, el chico tenía el pelo color marrón oscuro rosando el negro y ojos de color abellana y piel un poco más oscura que Natsu, siendo moreno, él coloca la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Toru dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de apoyo mientras el menor de porte le saca la lengua al de ojos negros

No lo apoyes Tanaka, no ves que le das más vuelo a su desmesurada imaginación, tiene que poner los pies en la tierra y entender que las cosas como los UMAs no existen y no existirán nunca-le dice molesto Natsu al mayor de porte mientras este solo se limita a reir tranquilamente

Déjalo que imagine todo lo que quiera, aquí el unico amargado y mayor de mente para su edad aqui eres tú Natsu-kun, Toru tiene toda la libertad que quiera para imaginar lo que quiera... además yo tambien pienso que no somos los únicos en el universo, ya que este es tan grande, y quizas hayan más planetas con condiciones iguales a la tierra, que sean posibles para habitar-dice Tanaka mientras quita su mano derecha de la cabeza de Toru y la coloca en su propio mentón en señal de que estaba pensando teorías como si fuera un detective

¡dejate de imaginar esas malditas cosas, ya están muy grandecito para pensar en esas cosas!-le gritaba completamente molesto Natsu mientras que tanto Toru como Tanaka se comenzaron a reír por lo dicho por el chico escéptico-maldición... no se como me hice amigo de unos locos como ustedes

Eso es porque nos quieres Natsu-kun~-le comenta con una sonrisa de lo mas infantil Toru, mientras que Tanaka tenía la boca como un gato y los ojos cerrados

Eso es mentira-dice molesto Natsu mientras estaba completamente rojo de ira mientras Toru y Tanaka se ríen con una mirada sínica hacía el pobre azabache

Además, no me dice lo mismo el fantasma que está detrás tuyo saludándonos a Toru y a mi-dice con una sonrisa inocente Tanaka mientras le apunta con el índice derecho detrás de él, él peli-negro sudó en frio mientras se daba la vuelta, y una vez que se fijó que no había nadie, escucha las carcajadas de sus dos amigos-al parecer no somos los únicos que creen en cosas extra-naturales

¡esta bien, si creo o no en los espíritus es cosa mia, no es de su incumbencia meterse en eso!-dice molesto adelantando el paso a ambos, a lo que el chico castaño trató de seguirle el ritmo para alcanzarlo

Oye Toru ¿vas a volver a ir a esas ruinas a tratar de contactar a los extraterrestres?-le pregunta con una sonrisa Tanaka mientras Toru asiente enérgicamente, a lo que el castaño comienza a despedirse de él con la mano en alto-entonces no llegues tarde a tu casa, ya sabes que a Megume-obasan le preocupa cuando llegas después del anochecer

Dile a mi okaa-san que no llegaré muy tarde, así que no se preocupe, solo voy a tratar de contactarme con elos otra vez, estoy seguro que esta vez lo lograré-dice emocionado Toru alzando sus brazos al cielo haciendo que Tanak sonría ante su comentario

Entonces nos vemos mañana Toru...-dice finalmente despidiendose de su amigo antes de correr tras Natsu tratando de alcanzarlo-¡oye Natsu-kun no me dejes atrás!

El chico de pelo rubio les dedicó una sonrisa divertida a los chicos que se alejaban haciendo como una carrera de Tanaka para alcanzar a Natsu, y luego comienza a caminar hacia la derecha del cruze de las dos calles desde donde él estaba mirando, por otro lado, se puede ver a dos hombres de distinta edad, el primero de unos 30 años, pelo de color grisaceo brillante en peinado de pulpito todo desordenado, ojos color verde, piel un poco tostada, vestía traje formal de color negro y tenía un porte envidiable, el segundo tenía alrededor de veinte años, pelo en punta desordenado, de color verde, ojos de color verde muy oscuro, llevaba puesto en general una bata de laboratorio, pantalones negro y zapatos igual, además de unos lentes de marco completo

Según el radar, las llamas del rayo se dirigen al área B-32 a una velocidad promedio de 1 kilómetro por hora-comenta el tipo de pelo color verde mientras que el que tenía el pelo color gris estaba a punto de estallar ya que tenía tres venitas en la cabeza

"Solo por el juudaime, solo por el juudaime, tengo que aguantar matarlo con el sistema C.A.I, es solo encontrar al proximo arcobaleno del rayo y podré volver a la mansión"-pensaba muy molesto el oji-verde, repitiendolo una y otra vez en su mente lo mismo para no atentar contra la vida del científico-¡en este momento maldigo a la maldita vaca estúpida por irse a Italia a manejar a esa estúpida familia de vacas!

A mi tambien me hubiera gustado venir con el niño vaca, ya que en tan solo veinte años perfeccionó una técnica que a tomado mínimo cuarenta años normalmente a los demás miembros de la famiglia Bovino, creando su propio estilo del electricco cornatta ampliando su rango de alcance, pero desafortunadamente se fue a Italia a ser el capo de los Bovinos-dice el de pelo verde mientras examinaba el aparato que tenía en sus manos, que salían dos objetivos centelleantes, uno fijo y el otro en movimiento, al parecer el fijo era el de bata y el otro era al que estaban siguiendo

Oye científico loco Verde, Reborn-san me dijo que el tipo que estabamos buscando tenía un extraño poder, a lo que me vino a dar en la cabeza de que podía ser un UMA-comenta el peli-gris mientras obserba al peli-verde con la mirada afilada esperando una respuesta

Gokudera Hayato, deberías saber que Reborn exagera siempre las cosas, si, tiene la flama del rayo extrañamente muy elevada, y tampoco puedo negar que las criaturas del espacio existan, pero este chico es solo un humano patético común y corriente-comenta Verde ante la mirada penetrante y sofocante que le estaba dando Gokudera con una tranquilidad sorprendente, como si eso no le inmutara en nada, y de hecho, no lo hacía, mas bien lo ignoraba colocando toda su atención en el aparato que tenía en su mano derecha

¿por que no te callas y te lanzas de un acantilado?-le pregunta Gokudera con ahora cuatro venitas en la frente apretando los puños para no llevar su mano izquiera a su cintura para sacar su caja arma de la cadena en la que tenía y encenderla con su anillo Vongola

Para ser una de las personas más inteligentes de este mediocre planeta luego de mi, tu actitud y tu tolerancia son similares o mejor dicho igual a la de un orangután macho, enfadado por una hembra en celo y tratar de ganarte su ovulo para fermentarlo-dice Verder mientras se arregla los lentes, a lo que Gokudera comenzaba a perder la paciencia a pasos agigantados, queriendo cometer homicidio en contra de científico

¿¡a quien mierda llamas orangutan en busca de sexo!?-le pregunta completamente molesto y colérico el oji-esmeralda mientras trataba de no golpear al científico, el cual ignoraba cada cosa que le decía el guardian de la tormenta de Vongola, lo que lo sacaba aún mas de quicio

El resto del trayecto fue en completo silencio por parte de ambos lados, Gokudera porque no quería gastar aliento y esfuerzo para que él otro le contestara cosas que lo sacaran de quicio y porque se estaba convenciendo de que el homicidio era malo ya que si se lo llevaban arrestado no podría ayudar más a su juudaime y ademas de seguro su señora lo mataba a él y Verde pensaba que no era necesario gastar valioso tiempo peleando con un orangutan que solo buscaba pelea

Como media hora tardaron en llegar al lugar donde su objetivo estaba detenido, y lo que encontraron fueron restos de palafitos metálicos con unas extrañas inscripciones en ellos, y en el centro un chiquillo que estaba danzando de una manera extraña y graciosa mientras decía extrañas palabras

Pu, pu, pi, pu, pii, pu, pu...-decía el chico de pelo rubio a viva voz a lo que Verde le dedicó una mirada tanto extrañada como de gracia ante eso, mientras que Gokudera se puso serio de golpe dejando de lado el hecho el querer matar a Verde

Ese chico está completamente loco, eso junto a su inusual cantidad de llamas del rayo lo hacen un especimen interesante para experimentar-dice Verde comenzando a hacen unos cálculos con una de las funciones de su dispositivo de rastreo de flama del rayo

Eso... estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo e escuchado en otra parte... pero no recuerdo con mucha claridad de quien era... lo tengo en la punta de la lengüa, pero no me puedo acordar...-dice Gokudera mientras se ponía los lentes y comenzaba a a anotar unas cosas en una libreta que sacó de la nada junto a un lapiz pasta y comenzaba a escribir en su "escrito G" para luego guardarlo en algún lugar-pero sabía que podía ser un UMA, estoy convencido por completo ahora

A los pocos minutos mientras ellos observaban a Toru, los cuatro pilares que rodeaban al chico, comenzaron a brillar y a centellear en color verde eléctrico, mientras que de las manos el rubio se fijó que no estaba solo en el lugár a lo que se asustó soltando una potente descarga de corriente color verde que les dio de lleno a Verde y a Gokudera para salir corriendo, Gokudera terminó semi-inconciente, mientras que Verde observaba como su invento se hacía añicos por la canitad de flamas de la tormenta, saliendo él sin ningún rasguño

¿que demonios? Este mocoso logrós destruir el aparato que rastréa las flamas del rayo, siendo que las ajusté para que soportarán hasta diez mil fiama voltio-dice con un deje de sorpresa Verde mientras observa su aparato hecho añicos en el suelo

Ma-maldito mocoso... me comenzó exasperando al igual que la maldita vaca estúpida de Lambo, pero debo reconocer que fue una descarga que me ayudó a recordar algo, él lengüaje que él hablaba era el mismo que en secundaria y preparatoria hablaba Shittopi-chan a los demás-dice molesto Gokudera mientras se levantaba dificilmente mientras se sacudía toda la suciedas que tenía del relampagueo de la flama del niño-y ahora ¿como lo buscamos si ese estúpido aparato se destruyó?

No por nada tienes una caja animal, ese animal que tienes te puede servir de algo-dice Verde mientras Gokudera lo obserba como si el científico hubiera pronunciado algo que era un tabú para el mayor en apariencia-¿que? ¿acaso tienes miedo de que ese gatito pequeño te ataque? Te veía más valiente tormenta de Vongola

Tsk, tu no eres quien para darme ordenes, pero te haré caso para terminar esto mucho más rápido-al momento de insertar su flama de tormenta en la caja Vongola, sale un gran jaguar con flamas de tormenta saliendo de sus orejar y de dos placas redondas que tenían diseño de calabeza en cada hombro del jagüar-Uri, ¿puedes ir a oler aquel lugar donde están los palafitos y buscar a ese sujeto?

Luego de las palabras de Gokudera, Uri se acercó a Gokudera, se abalanzó sobre él por la espalda y le clabó tanto los colmillos superiores como los inferiores en la nuca del peli-gris mientras clababa sus garras en los hombros del usuaiprio de las cinco llamas, a lo que Gokudera trata de sacárselo de encima sin lograrlo, una vez que lo soltó fue a hacer lo que la mano derecha del cielo Vongola le ordenó y fue a oler aquel lugar

¿y que fue eso? ¿aún no lodras controlar a tu caja Vongola?-le pregunta con burla tanto en voz como en su cara Verde, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Gokudera, mientras que este ni se inmutaba en la mirada del otro

Mejor cálla tu puta boca y deja que Uri haga su trabajo, nosotros solo lo vamos a seguir cuando encuentre su rastro y ahí se acabará esto-dice Gokudera comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Uri olisqueando el ambiente-¡oye Uri! ¿¡has encontrado algo util!?

El jagüar ante la interrupción de su trabajo solo se limitó a obserbar a Gokudera y a gruñirle de manera amenazante, hasta que olfateó el aire y comenzó a gruñir hacia un area en específico, que había sido donde se había ido corriendo Toru rato antes, a lo que el gran felino salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar

¡oye Verde, Uri ya encontró el camino a donde se fue ese mocoso!-dice Gokudera a grito comenzando a correr detrás de su caja arma, mientras que Verde suspira pesadamente por tener que gastar su valioso tiempo en aquel rastreo del niñito mocoso, pero igual fue siguiendolos ya que sería interesante investigarlo y el extraño excesiva cantidad de flama del rayo

Como dos horas y media se tardaron en buscar en aquel lugar para buscar a Toru, ya que en el camino, Uri se le había adelantado mucho a Gokudera probocando que se separara de su vista y no lo encontraran, y luego de aquello, Gokudera se separa de Verde en el momento en el que el primero dobla en una esquina de las calles y el segundo sigue de largo, ahora Verde se encontraba de vuelta en el comienzo, en aquel terreno abandonado con los cuatro palafitos negros y en medio de estos se encontraba Toru conversando con Kawahira

Y bien chico, ¿aceptas o no el trato que te hice de poder ser el mejor en tu área y controlar a la perfección tu flama del rayo?-le pregunta con una sonrisa divertido Kawahira disfrazado con el atuendo de Checker Face mirando al chico rubio, el cual lo miraba sorprendido

¡claro que le diría que si a un UMA que me viene a enseñar personalmente!-le dice emocionado Toru mirando eufórico a Kawahora, el cual parecía un poco indignado con que le dijiera así un mocoso que tenía millones de años menos que él, pero tecnicamente, para los humanos, el caería en el ligar de UMA al ser un original terrestre

No me digas UMA, yo me llamo Checker Face, pero yo no soy el que te va a dar las clases de tutor, es un viejo amigo mío el que lo hará, y hablando del rey de Roma, aqui viene recién llegando-dice con una sonrisa de lado mientras mira a Verde lo que hace que Toru de la vuelta y se exalte

¡el viejo pervertido que estaba con el viejo canoso hace un rato!-comenta entre sorprendido y burlón Toru mientras señala a Verde, al cual le salen tres venitas de enfado en la frente y una vez estaba frente a ellos, le pega en la cabeza a Toru, haciendo que este se muerda la lengua de paso

Después de la descarga que me diste destruyendo mi invento y llamandome viejo pervertido no te tomaría como alumno, pero tu exceso de flamas del rayo me intriga y me gustará experimentar un poco contigo-dice Verde obserbando seriamente a Toru al cual le salen unas gotitas de sudor por las palabras del peli-verde

Te lo encargo a ti Verde-kun, yo me iré a ocupar de unos asuntillos en este momento en la mansión Vongola con Tsunayoshi-kun, nos veremos cuando los siete se tengan que reunir en la montaña-dice con una sonrisa Checker Face señalando primero a Toru y luego a Verde con su bastón metálico para luego desaparecer en una densa niebla color índigo

* * *

Yoku: bu-bueno, ahora que el capítulo termino voy a ver como quedó el jardín delantero de mi casa con las explosiones de Gokudera -comienza a caminar al patio delantero donde se encuentra todo lleno de hoyos y solamente Gokudera molesto con un gatito mordiendole la cabeza-¿qu-que sucedió aquí?

Gokudera: Verde se fue a mitad de capítulo cuando saqué el Sistema C.A.I diciendo que tenía una idea en la cabeza y no quería demorarse en plazmarla en computadora -dice molesto mientras Uri le muerde ahora la oreja- ¡maldito gato del demonio ¿¡por que no te devuelves a tu puta caja!?

Uri: nya! -le araña toda la cara a Gokudera y salta de su cara al suelo para lamenrse las patas y pasarse estas por la cara para limpiarse tranquilamente-

Yoku: tengo una duda, ¿por que Uri cambia de su forma jagüar a su forma neko en distintas situaciones?

Gokudera: eso es simple de entender, es un desperdicio de caja arma, pero para las batallas inyecto igual un poco de flamas de sol a la caja Vongola para que Uri salga como jagüar, si solo quiero sacarlo para usarlo de Uri bomb o acabar con alguien patético como lo era Verde, solo inyecto flamas de tormenta solas

Yoku: ooohhh... eso merece que lo anote en mi celular -tapea en su celular y luego lo guarda- por cierto Gokudera, más adelante pienso inmiscuir tambien en el fic a Shitt-p ¿que te parece la idea?

Gokudera: no me interesa, solo espero que no este obsesionada an con acosarme como en secundaria por decirme UMA adorable y tierno, ya que temo por su seguridad física -dice con cara de compasión ante sus propias palabras- ya sabes, Yokumo es una maníaca busca pleitos peor que yo, lo mio es porque soy mafioso, pero ella digamos que era una delincuente punk que le encantaba pelear con grupos de mayor número

Yoku: entiendo, entiendo, bueno, se esta acabando el tiempo del capítulo y quería poner ya cual será el siguiente arcobaleno, ya han salido cielo, tormenta, lluvia, sol, y con este rayo, serían 5 así que solo quedan nube y niebla -dice Yoku a lo que Gokudera asiente- así que lo bamos a hacer a cara y sello

Gokudera: que sea nube la cara y sello la niebla, aunque no me preocupo por ninguno -dice Gokudera desinteresado mirando a otro lado-

Yoku: e-esta bien -comenta con una gotita estilo anime mientras lanza la moneda al cielo y Yoku la recibe entre su dorso de su mano y su palma- de acuerdo, salio... sello, así que el capítulo que viene será de la niebla y el posterior de la nube, con eso terminamos el capítulo, ciao, ciao -ambos se despiden con la mano derecha agitándola de un lado a otro-


	10. arcobaleno de la niebla

Yoku: buenas! Creo que este es el capítulo más corto que e hecho hasta ahora de este fic, pero no se me ocurría que mas poner, enserio -hace una reverencia exagerada- bueno, dejando mi mala existencia de lado, hoy los invitados especiales son Fong-san y Viper-san

Fong: es un placer estas de nuevo en el comienzo de esto, pero este no es el mismo lugar que la última vez

Yoku: si, este es un terreno valdio, ya que gracias a Lal-san y a Colonello-san no se puede ocupar mi casa, y gracias a Gokudera-san no se puede ocupar mi patio

Fong: mi mas sentido pésame por tu casa

Viper: tsk. Es increible que me obligaras a venir a este lugar solitario Fong sin ni siquiera pagarme un peso

Fong: oye Viper-chan, todos van a pensar que nuestra relacion es monetaria y que tu no eres mas que una dama de companía

Viper: el único que pensaria eso eres tu maltido pervertido de esquina

Yoku: últimamente me dejan de lado en todo lo que hago y planeo yo misma -mira a ambos peleando como pareja- bueno, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino, es de Akira Amano-sama, y el Oc presente hoy es propiedad de _**Miharu Vargas**_disfruten el capítulo

* * *

¡ah! ¿como fue que llegue a venir a este lugar? Hace mucha calor en esta maldita ciudad-comenta una chica de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos azul oscuros, de 1.69 con un flequillo que oculta levemente sus ojos, vestía jeans oscuros, un abrigo medianamente largo, botas estilo militar-si hubiera sabido que era pleno verano en Japon, hubiera comprado otra cosa en lugar de este abrigo, además ¿cómo me metí en este embrollo?

Flash back:

Se puede ver a la chica peli-roja sentada mientras se apoya en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, lo que indicaba que estaba durmiendo, se podía ver muy claramente que estaba en un gran bosque tranquilo, hasta que una densa niebla comienza a rodearla velozmente, hasta dejar el lugar completamente negro, ella abre los ojos lentamente al sentir algo extraño, al encontrarse en aquella ilusión, se levantó inmediatamente mirando a su alrededor

¿q-que es este lugar? Es primera vez que veo a alguien atraparme con una ilusión-comenta la chica mirando a todos lados y girando un par de veces sobre el mismo lugar, hasta que un pequeño destello llama su atención, así que se gira nuevamente en 180° y puede ver un chupete de color indigo en medio de la nada-¿un chupete? ¿acaso esto es una broma?

Dio medio paso hacia un costado, y en el suelo sintió no el pasto en el que estaba, sino que sintio pisar algo molesto y que hizo un sonido de que se comenzaba a arrugar aquello, retiró el pie de aquello y observo lo que era, aquello era un pequeño pedazo de papel dobledo en tres con el sello en cera de un chupete color índigo, cosa que la dejó aún más confundida

Ahora si no entiendo que sucede-musita la joven oji-azul mientras abre aquel sello del chupón y lee lo que sale en aquel papel, que solo era una simple frase, de no mas de dos palabras, que era-"Namimori, Japón" ¿que clase de mierda es esto ahora, primero me ensierran en una ilusión y ahora me ponen que debo salir del país

El escenario cambió de solamente negro, a algo como una vieja película de los años '80 como si le dijeran que fuera si o si, aquello que veía era una escuela de medianas proporciones rodeadas de casa de no mas de dos pisos y tradicionales, se notaban que no eran francesas o italianas, todas tenían un toque oriental, y en el cartel de la entrada del colegio salía escrito "secundaria Nami-chuu" por lo que su precario japones le daba a entender con claridad

¡ah! Ya esta bien, esta bien, entendí lo que me tratas de decir, ya era suficiente con la carta, no es necesario que me muestres el lugar-comenta molesta la peli-roja mientras alza la voz a la nada como si es que le fueran a escuchar, pero apenas dijo aquello, la ilusión se desvaneció dejándola en el bosque que estaba al comienzo-que lata tener que viajar en avión o barco a un país que no es mas que una isla

Fin flash back

Si no hubiera sido por esa puta ilusión, ahora estaría disfrutando del resco ambiente de Francia-comenta la chica caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto para ir a la salida mientras se saca el abrigo que llevaba y se lo cuelga del brazo izquierdo, quedando solo con una polera de media manga estilo militar-además, ¿que no se supone que alguien me vendría a buscar?

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del aeropuerto, se puede ver a Fong acompañado de una chica de mas o menos su edad, con una capa color negra cubriendole casi todo el cuerpo, un pantalón negros y zapatos negros, la capucha de su capa no la llevaba puesta dejando ver su pelo color morado oscuro hasta los hombros con unas mechas callendo por sobre sus oidos y un flequillo recto que le llegaba a las cejas, y unos ojos color indigo brillantes, ademas de una piel sumamente clara y tersa

¿no crees que fue mucho venir completamente de negro Viper-chan? No vamos a ir a ningún entierro-comenta con una sonrisa de lado Fong mientras que Viper bufaba molesta y apartaba su mirada del azabache

No me pagan por hacer esta maldita tutoría, por eso vine de negro, porque murio mi dignidad como abara-comenta con una mohín y el seño fruncido la ex-ilusionista de Varia mientras que su actitud hacia reir a Fong-ademas no se porque te quejas de mi atuendo, si tu vienes vestido de chino

Jajaja, este es un atuendo tradicional en donde nací, que por lo que dijiste es China, pero yo no conosco a ningún país en que su traje tradicional sea un atuendo completamente negro-comenta con una amplia sonrisa y muy animadamente Fong mientras coloca su mano gentilmente sobre la nuca de Viper

¡calla idiota! Además el negro esta científicamente comprobado que no le entra el calor, por algo en el arabia saudita los que van en camello visten completo de negro-comenta molesta la menor de estatura mientras Fong se sonroja ante la apariencia enojada de Viper

Te vez linda cuando te enojas Viper-chan, te da un no se que, que me encanta ver en tí-comenta con una gran sonrisa el oji-negro mientras que la oji-indigo se sonroja fuertemente ante aquello lo que hace que esta le saque la lengua un tanto molesta tratando de no verse nerviosa hacia Fong

No me interesa tu inión maldito sexista, ándate a cautivar a mujeres como siempre lo haces-comenta molesta la ilusionista mientras se coloca la capucha del atuendo que tenía para que no se le viera la mitad superior del rostro, impidiendo a los demas el ver sus ojos

Vamos, Viper-chan, sabes que yo tengo ojos solo para ti, ya que es a ti en quien esta atado el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo-comenta sensualmente Fong mientras se agacha un poco para ver a Viper al rostro al mismo tiempo que le quita la capucha de ensima para ver el rojo rostro de la peli-morado, la cual se pone mas roja si es posible ante el comentario del contrario

Mejor ayudame a encontrar a la mocosa que me dejó encargada Kawahira, es aburrido estar en una ciudad que no tiene nada divertido para poder apostar o para poder extorcionar-comenta Viper retirando bruscamente la mano de Fong de su capucha y volviendo a colocarsela como a ella le gustaba y comenzó a caminar seguida por el chino

Pero aún asi en esta ciudad estan los decimos Vongola, y dentro de poco los onceavos-comenta com una sonrisa Fong con cara de inocente, mientras que Viper qud iba por delante de él, tenía una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora que diría que en cualquier momento a ella se le podría ocurrir algo para poder sacar dinero

Caminaron un rato por los concurridos pasillos del aeropuerto, hasta que Viper choca con alguin bruscamente, lo que hace que la peli-morada casi caiga, pero es justamente sostenida para evitarlo por Fong, pero la otra persona con la que chocó, contaba otra hisgoria, ya que estaba tirada en el piso un tanto adolorida por el golpe de recién

¿a quien se le ocurre chocas contra alguien mirando hacia el frente?-comenta aquella chica peli-roja recogiendo su abrigo largo reclamándole de Viper de que tenga mas cuidado por donde vaya-no sabía que en esta ciudad estaba próxima una convención de raritos

Sueltame de una maldita vez Fong que solo le quiero pegar un par de veces a esta maldita mocosa-comenta muy molesta Viper ya que apenas la oji-azul dijo eso, el chino predijo que algo malo podría ocurrir así que decidió sujetas fuertemente a Viper por los brazos

Debes tener mas autocontrol con tu ira Viper-chan, no debes dejar que ella te controle-comenta con una sonrisa Fong, antes de ser golpeado bruscamente en el mentón por la cabeza de la ilusionista, lo que obliga al chino a soltar a la italiana-eso dolio Viper-chan~

Me interesa un carajo eso Fong, esta mocosa debe aprender a respetar a la gente a su alrededor-comenta Viper caminando imponentemente hacia la peli-roja y la examinó de pies a cabeza-esk. Al parecer dimos en el clavo de una manera patetica con nuestro onjetivo... además me carga que sea mas alta que yo

¿acaso debe ser una broma? Me dijeron que tenia que venir a Namimori por obligación en una ilusión y encontrarme con alguien si o si, no puedo creer que con quien me encontraría sería menor que yo en todos los aspectos-comenta con ronía y una sonrisa de lado la peli-roja mientras Viper le mira con molestia y Fong se lamentaba en silencio de ser mas alto que Viper y que su mentón diera justo con la nuca de esta, ya que golpeaba fuerte al parecer-dime, ¿tienes acaso 15 o 14 años? O acaso estas perdida

Escuchame maldita escoria, para tu información soy mas grande que tu en edad, según me informaron, tienes con suerte 17 años, eres muy joven, apenas una mocosa mal criada, si hubiera sabido que me tocaría tutoria con alguin como tu le hubiera dicho a ese idiota de Reborn que cambiaramos puesto, o te hubiera dejado con la plaga de Mukuro o Fran-comenta Viper al parecer mirando a la peli-roja la cual se había quedado en silencio con todo lo que le había dicho la ilusionista, no sabía como contradecirle aquello

Debes tener mas cuidado con lo que comentas Viper-chan, acuerdate que para todos los demas, tenemos solo veinte años-comenta tranquilamente Fong colocando su mano izquierda en el correspondiente hombro de la italiana, mientras que con la mano derecha aún se soba el mentón por el golpe de hace no mucho-por cierto ¿eres tu Agatha di Rossi?

Si, soy yo ¿por que preguntas?-mira un poco molesta Agatha a Fong, el cual le dedica solamente una sonrisa calmada mientras trata de calmar un tanto a la pequeña Viper, la cual en cualquier momento se le tiraba a la peli-roja para atacarla

Es un gusto en conocerte pequeña Agatha, mi nombre es Fong y esta pequeña e irritable ternurita es mi amada Viper-chan~-comenta amablemente Fong mientras estaba detras de Viper y llevaba por innersia ambas manos a los cachetes de Viper tirándolor un poco a manera de juego

Eso molesta Fong-dice enojada Viper mientras aparta bruscamente de su cara las manos del mayor de porte, el cual simplemente se rie por el tono carmín que adoptaron las mejillas de la peli-morada, no solo por el apretón, sino que igual por molestia

Buen, desde hoy ella cuidará de ti, y será tú tutora personal para que mejores en las ilusiones-comenta con una sonrisa simple el chino, mientras que Agathe queda en blanco ante eso, y Viper solamente bufa molesta, ya que quería que le pagaran por ese servicio que Kawahira le obligó a hacerlo gratuitamente

Tsk, es increible que tenga que hacer de niñera de una mocosa de manera gratuita, e incluso me sorprende más el hecho de que haya aceptado a enseñarle mis tecnicas ilusiorias de manera gratuita-comenta molesta e indignada Viper mientras se voltea a darle la cara o parte de ella a Fong, para luego quitarse de ensima la capucha-¿me puedes repetir el porque acepte este patetico trabajo de manera gratuita?

Lo aceptaste porque yo te convensí de ello a través de una noche de placer y de juegos eróticos pribados entre tú y yo mi amada-le susurra al oido derecho Fong de una manera lasciva y coqueta, cosa que hizo a Viper sonrojarse y estremecerse al mismo tiempo por las palabras del chino

Maldita jirafa pervertiva metrosexual-dice molesta Viper mientras mira con odio a Fong, el cual solo ríe por lo bajo ante su comentario, siempre le gustaba ver molesta a su chibi personal, aunque fuera con él mismo, al parecer era muy masoquista con sus gustos en mujeres

¿en que mierda me e metido?-se preguntaba en un susurro muy molesta Agathe mientras observaba como el mas alto de los tres coqueteava con la mas pequeña del grupo refiriendose al porte-parece un completo pedófilo ese tipo

Disculpa por contradecirte tu pensamiento a viva voz, pero ambos tenemos veinte años para tú información pequeña Agatha-comenta con una sonrisa Fong, pero en voz se notaba molestia y mucha, cosa que sorprendió a la peli-roja, ya que parecía que Fong ocultaba todo detras de una mascara de sonrisa y tranquilidad-bueno, será mejor que nos coloquemos en marcha, ya que el joven Vongola quiere conocerla y al joven jefe no se le debe decir que no

Tsk, me molesta ese Tsuna, es muy debil para ser el jefe de los Vongola, pero devo admitir que las pagas que él da no son en nada tacañas-comenta con un ilito de saliba callendo por su boca a la par que tenía estrellitas en los ojos la ilusionista peli-morada mientras fantaseaba con dinero

Bueno, será mejor entonces que nos pongamos en marcha hacia haya para que no se nos haga tarde-comenta con una sonrisa Fong sacando de su fantasia a Viper, la cual asiente un par de veces y se voltea a ver a Agatha un tanto molesta

Oye tu mocosa, no me interesa tu nombre pero nos tendremos que llevar bien a pertir de ahora lo qieramos o no-comenta seriamente Viper mirando con seriedad y enojo a Agatha, la cual asiente de mala gana y los tres comienzan a caminar en dirección de la salida del aeropuerto

* * *

Yoku: y ese fue nuestro capítulo de hoy, como ya se hizo costumbre para mis invitados, solo quedó uno aqui para que no este tan sola -suspira pesadamente-

Fong: no se que vio de malo Viper-chan en lo que le dije aqui entre nosotros mientras el capítulo estaba en marcha

Yoku: no tiene nada que ver que le dijiste que este lugar era bien oscurito y grande, que podrían hacerlo sin problema bien duro contra el muro

Fong: bueno... si creo que me pasé un poco en como decirlo sutilmente eso

Yoku: no sabía que eras un total pervertido Fong-san

Fong: ah eso... no es tanto, cuando estamos los dos solos ella es la que mas gana en ser pervertida y lasciva, pero se cohive un montón frente a los demás, yo solo actuo normalmente y de forma natural

Yoku: bueno, gracias por la imagen mental sobre eso Fong-san, pero es momento de terminar con esto, ya que el tiempo se nos acaba

Fong: bueno, entonces esperaré ansioso un par de capítulos mas, ya que de lo que tengo entendido, luego de presentar a los futuros arcobalenos te saltarás al momento en que resiven la maldición y luego de eso habrá otro salto de tiempo a... -o puede decir nada mas porque termina K.O en el suelo por un golpe-

Yoku: no revele mucho spoiler Fong-san, eso es malo para los lectores, bueno, eso sería todo por el capítulo de hoy, hasta la próxima, ciao, ciao


End file.
